La Mortal Amada de Edward
by Isabela Zero 12
Summary: Adaptacion: El codiciado Vampiro Edward no podía hacer que se le parara más. Ni siquiera su psiquiatra le podía ayudar. Esto cambia cuando la auditora, una bella mortal llamada Bella, cae en sus brazos después de un ataque aparentemente al azar. De repente no hay nada malo con sus problemas de erección... esto es, siempre y cuando Bella sea la mujer en sus brazos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 01 - La Mortal Amada de Samson de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Prologo:**

**LA MORTAL AMADA DE EDWARD**

**(Vampiros de Scanguards -Libro 1)**

El codiciado Vampiro Edward no podía hacer que se le parara más. Ni siquiera su psiquiatra le podía ayudar. Esto cambia cuando la auditora, una bella mortal llamada Bella, cae en sus brazos después de un ataque aparentemente al azar. De repente no hay nada malo con sus problemas de erección... esto es, siempre y cuando Bella sea la mujer en sus brazos.

Sus escrúpulos sobre llevar a Bella a la cama, se desvanecen cuando su psiquiatra sugiere que es la única manera de curar su problema. Pensando que todo lo que necesita, es una noche con ella, Edward se entrega a una noche de placer y pasión.

Sin embargo, otro ataque a Bella y un cadáver más tarde, y Edward tiene sus manos llenas: no sólo por tratar de ocultar el hecho de que él es un vampiro, sino también, averiguar qué secretos alberga Bella para que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

—Déjame chupártela.

La mujer vampiro haló los pantalones de Edward. Liberó a su flácido miembro de la prisión de sus jeans y lo succionó en su preciosa boca. Él observó cómo sus labios rojos se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, mientras se lo succionaba frenéticamente. Arriba y abajo se movía, la cálida humedad de su boca le lubricaba.

Con la mano, masajeó sus bolas y las apretó en ritmo perfecto con su succión. Era talentosa, sin duda. Él enterró sus manos en su pelo y movía las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, tratando de aumentar la fricción.

—Más fuerte—, él exclamó. Su petición fue acogida con entusiasmo y la habitación con poca luz se inundó con los sonidos provenientes de su boca.

Edward dejó que su mirada contemplara todo su cuerpo con poca ropa: sus curvas calientes, trasero grandioso, incluso una cara bonita. Todo lo que él pudiese desear en su pareja sexual. Ansiosa por seguir chupándosela, ella estaría probablemente dispuesta a tragar su semen, algo que él particularmente apreciaba. Pero a pesar de sentir su lengua tentadora moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre su pene y a pesar del intenso movimiento, no hubo erección. Su paciencia había sido inútil. Ella no consiguió nada.

Ella balanceaba su cabeza atrás y adelante; su largo cabello castaño, rozaba sobre su piel desnuda llegando a su vello púbico, pero su cuerpo estaba distraído, casi como si ella se la estuviese lamiendo a alguien más.

Finalmente Edward la rechazó, humillado y frustrado. Si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse de vergüenza, su rostro se hubiera tornado tan rojo como los labios pintados de ella. Por suerte, el sonrojarse está reservado sólo para los humanos.

A la velocidad del rayo, él metió su miembro inútil nuevamente en su pantalón y se subió la cremallera. Aún más rápido, él huyó de su compañía. Su única esperanza era que ella nunca sabría quién era. Menos mal que estaba en una ciudad extraña y no de vuelta en San Francisco, donde él era tan bien conocido como un semental.

Una semana después del vergonzoso incidente, su amigo Emmett le hizo una sugerencia.

—Sólo haz un intento, Edward—, insistió. —El hombre es de confianza. No dirá una palabra a nadie acerca de esto.

¡Su viejo amigo no podía hablar en serio!

— ¿Un psiquiatra? ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a un _psiquiatra_?

—Me ha ayudado mucho antes. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

_Su dignidad, su orgullo_.

—Supongo que si me lo recomiendas, puedo darle una oportunidad.

Y así, Edward accedió. ¿Fue la desesperación?

—Y no lo juzgues por como se ve.

El lugar era un fiasco. Cuando Edward entró en el sótano oscuro, donde el psiquiatra practicaba, quiso salir corriendo. Pero la recepcionista ya le había visto. Con una sonrisa dulce ella se irguió mostrando sus grandes pechos.

_¡Grandioso, un psiquiatra trabajando desde un calabozo y una muñeca Barbie de portero!_

—Sr. Cullen, por favor entre, el Dr. Carlisle lo espera—, su armoniosa voz le invitó.

Una vez que entró a la oficina de Carlisle, él supo que había sido un error. En vez de un sofá había un ataúd. Uno de los paneles laterales de madera había sido retirado, por lo que una persona viva podía acostarse en ella cómodamente, como si se acostara en un sillón reclinable.

El tipo tenía que ser un loco. ¡Ningún vampiro moderno que se respete, querría que lo hallasen muerto en un ataúd! Los vampiros en San Francisco se estaban modernizando, adaptándose a la forma de vida humana. Los ataúdes estaban fuera de moda, la nueva onda eran los colchones Tempur Pedic.

El hombre larguirucho, rodeó su escritorio y le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

—Si cree que me voy a acostar en el ataúd, mejor es que lo piense—, se quejó Edward.

—Ya veo que tendremos mucho trabajo— contestó el doctor, pareciendo no inmutarse por el comentario rudo.

Señaló el cómodo sillón y a regañadientes, Edward se sentó.

El Dr. Carlisle se sentó en la silla de enfrente. A medida que el médico lo estudiaba en los primeros minutos, Edward apoyó sus manos sobre la silla y se sintió nervioso.

— ¿Podemos empezar? Entiendo que estoy pagando por hora.

A temprana edad, había aprendido que la ofensiva era mejor que la defensiva.

—Empezamos desde el momento en que entró aquí, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabía—. Su sonrisa era evasiva e incluso su voz.

—Lo sé—, dijo Edward, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar su inconformidad.

— ¿Desde cuándo ha tenido estos problemas de ira?

Las palabras no eran lo que él esperaba. Quizás una pregunta más en línea, como: Entonces, ¿qué le trae por aquí?, pero no este asalto directo a su mente ya maltratada. Él debió haberle preguntado a Eme más sobre los métodos del doctor, antes de acceder a una cita.

— ¿Problemas de ira? Yo no tengo problemas de ira. Estoy aquí para..., la cuestión es..., eh, mi problema tiene que ver con—... Dios, ¿desde cuándo él no podía decir la palabra sexo, sin estar frustrado? Nunca había tenido ningún problema al expresarse cuando se trataba de sexo. Su vocabulario incluía muchas opciones de palabras de cuatro letras, que por lo general, no tendrían ningún problema en salir por montones de sus labios cuando era necesario.

—Ajá— Asintió el médico como si supiera algo que Edward ignoraba — ¿Cree que es un problema sexual? Interesante.

¿El hombre era adivino? Edward era consciente de que algunos vampiros tenían dones especiales. Él mismo tenía una excelente memoria fotográfica. Sabía que otros de su especie podían ver el futuro o leer la mente, pero no estaba seguro cuán extensos eran esos dones.

Lo que necesitaba saber era si él estaba en desventaja con este hombre. No quería trabajar con alguien que lo pudiese leer como a un libro, cuando él no quería ser leído.

— ¿Usted lee las mentes?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero su problema no es poco común. Es bastante fácil de deducir. Usted presenta signos de ira y frustración extrema— Aclarando su garganta se inclinó hacia adelante enfatizando: —Sr. Cullen, estoy muy consciente de quién es usted. Tiene una de las compañías más exitosas en el mundo de los vampiros, si es que no es la más exitosa. Usted es increíblemente rico, pero le aseguro que esto no influirá en lo que le cobraré.

—Por supuesto que no—, interrumpió Edward.

El curandero le cobraría lo que pensaba que él estaba dispuesto a pagar. No sería la primera vez. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tratara de incrementar sus precios, porque sabían que él lo podía pagar. Pero por lo general trataban de hacerlo una sola vez. Nadie lo engañaba y se salía con la suya.

—Y a la vez, no se le ha visto en sociedad desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando debería estar allí cortejando a las mujeres hermosas. Supongo que su ruptura con Tania Denali tuvo algo que ver con esto.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de ella—, dijo Edward y dejó salir un rápido suspiro.

Se negó incluso a decir su nombre. Ella no era parte de su vida; ya no, y la sola mención de su nombre, hacía que sus colmillos le picasen por una viciosa mordida. Se hizo crujir los nudillos, y se preguntó si ese fuese el mismo sonido que escucharía si su cuello de ella se rompiera. Sería música para sus oídos.

—Quizás no de ella, pero tal vez de lo que hizo. Sólo puede haber una razón para esto y ambos sabemos cuál es. Así que ahora pregunto: ¿va a confiar en mí para ayudarle?

Sus ojos verdes acentuaron su pregunta.

Edward decidió seguir negándolo, pues le había funcionado hasta ahora.

— ¿Ayudarme a hacer qué?

—A superar la ira—. El doctor era tan insistente como la terquedad de Edward.

—Ya le dije, no es un problema de ira.

Una sonrisa conocedora curvó los labios del doctor.

—Yo creo que sí es. Lo que sea que ella hizo, lo enfureció tanto que está bloqueando su deseo sexual, como si no quisiera ser vulnerable nuevamente.

—Yo no soy vulnerable. Nunca lo fui; no desde que he sido un vampiro.

Lo último que él quería sentir, era vulnerabilidad. Para él era sinónimo de ser débil. Si el doctor no era cuidadoso con sus acusaciones, él pronto podría encontrarse con la consecuencia del disgusto de Edward. Tal vez una pelea física aliviaría su frustración.

Carlisle se dirige a él nuevamente:

—No, en el sentido físico de la palabra, todos somos conscientes de su fuerza y su poder. Yo estoy hablando acerca de sus emociones.

Todos las tenemos y todos nos enfrentamos a ellas. Algunos más que otros. Créame, mi calendario está completamente lleno con nuestros compañeros vampiros, que necesitan ayuda para lidiar con sus emociones.

El psiquiatra lo miró, pero él no podía permitirse que se le acercara tanto. Las emociones son algo peligroso. Ellas pueden destruir a un hombre. Edward saltó de la silla.

—Yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

La opresión en su pecho, fue testigo de los efectos que las palabras de Carlisle tenían en él. Aun así, él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

El doctor se levantó.

—Desde que hemos empezado a integrarnos—, continuó Carlisle, sin inmutarse —mi trabajo se ha cuadruplicado. Adaptarse a la forma en que los humanos viven sus vidas, ha causado estragos en muchos de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con los problemas emocionales que mantuvimos enterrados durante siglos. Literalmente, no está solo. Yo lo puedo ayudar.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Nadie podía ayudarlo. El tenía que salir de esto por su cuenta. —Envíeme la factura. Adiós, Doc.

Salió furioso, sabiendo que el doctor le había dado en el clavo.

Bueno, el sexo estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos. Por lo menos, de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Había noches en las que se creía sus propias mentiras, pero nunca le duraba mucho tiempo. La verdad era que le gustaba tener sexo; _mucho_. Pero ninguna de las sexys mujeres vampiro, le bastaban. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía tener una erección.

Nunca había oído hablar que tal cosa le sucediese a un vampiro. La virilidad caracteriza a un vampiro y ser impotente, era un concepto desconocido en su mundo. Sólo los humanos podían ser impotentes. Si la noticia se extendía, perdería todo el respeto de sus iguales. Era inaceptable.

Finalmente lo aceptó. Y un mes más tarde, hizo otra cita con la esperanza que hubiese algo que el doctor pudiese hacer por él.

Edward parpadeó y borró los recuerdos de los últimos nueve meses. Esta noche era su cumpleaños. Trataría de divertirse.

Mientras caminaba desde su sillón hacia al bar, en el extremo opuesto de su elegante sala, sus movimientos eran fluidos, su cuerpo alto y musculoso, pero esbelto.

Edward se sirvió un vaso de su tipo de sangre favorito y se lo bebió como un ser humano se bebería un trago de tequila, sin sal y limón. El líquido espeso cubrió su garganta y calmó su sed, aliviando su hambre de otros placeres en el proceso. Bueno, ningún otro placer sería satisfecho esa noche, igual que en las últimas doscientos setenta y seis noches anteriores.

No es que las haya estado contado.

Sólo su sed de sangre había sido calmada, el resto de las necesidades de su cuerpo, temporalmente controladas, quedarían insatisfechas. A veces, le gustaría poder emborracharse y olvidarse de todo, pero por desgracia, ser un vampiro significaba que no podía emborracharse como los humanos lo hacían. El alcohol no tenía efecto en su cuerpo. Lo que daría en este momento por un pequeño adormecimiento.

Había enfatizado a sus amigos, que no le trajeran ningún regalo o que le hicieran una fiesta. Por supuesto, él sabía que era inútil y sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellos estuvieran en su puerta. Como bárbaros ellos invadirían su casa, asaltarían su escondite secreto de bebidas de calidad (las cuales consistían mayormente en la muy preciada O RH), y desperdiciarían sus horas despierto, con viejas historias que había oído cientos de veces.

Ellos le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños cuando llegó a los doscientos años, y no sería diferente ahora, en sus doscientos treinta y siete años, con casi el mismo elenco de personajes.

En anticipación a la inevitable invasión de su privacidad, él se había vestido con sus impecables pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello alto color gris oscuro. A excepción de su anillo grabado, no llevaba más joyas.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la quietud de su casa. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que era poco antes de las nueve. Tal como lo había pensado, los chicos estaban en camino.

— ¿Sí?

—Ey, cumpleañero. ¿Cómo te cuelga?

No fue una buena elección de palabras, definitivamente no.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tyler?— contestó.

A pesar de la herencia irlandesa de Tyler, él había adoptado muchas expresiones de California y ahora sonaba más como un surfista, que como el joven irlandés que era en el fondo.

—Sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y saber qué harás esta noche.

¿Acaso Tyler no estaba enterado que él ya sabía lo de su fiesta sorpresa? Edward no sabía por qué seguía ocultándolo.

Así que fue directo al grano.

— ¿Cuándo vienen todos?— le preguntó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— le dijo su amigo.

— ¿A qué hora vendrán ustedes a sorprenderme con la fiesta de cumpleaños?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No importa. Los chicos querían asegurarse de que estabas allí. Así que no salgas de la casa. Y si nuestra otra sorpresa llega antes que nosotros, mantenla allí.

Otra vez, no. Él debería haberlo sabido. Se tragó su rabia, y le dijo:

— ¿Cuándo van a aprender ustedes que no me gustan las strippers?

_Nunca le habían gustado, ni lo harán_.

Tyler se echó a reír, y le dijo:

—Sí, sí, pero ésta es especial. Ella no es sólo una stripper, hace algunos extras.

¿Estaría él dispuesto para algo extra? Muy poco probable.

—Creo que hará algo por ti, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Ella es buena, según dijo Lane, así que dale una oportunidad, ¿lo harías? Es por tu propio bien. No puedes seguir así—, insistió Tyler.

Edward lo interrumpió. La diversión de la noche se acababa.

— ¿Le dijiste a Lane? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella es la más chismosa del inframundo! Te lo dije en confidencia. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Entrecerró los ojos y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban. Con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, podría haber asustado a un campeón de lucha libre desde aquí hasta el martes. Pero Tyler no era un luchador y no se asusta fácilmente, ni siquiera hasta el lunes.

—Ten cuidado de cómo hablas de mi novia, Edward. No es ninguna chismosa, y además, sugirió esta stripper. Ella es una amiga de Lane.

¡Perfecto! Una amiga de Lane. ¡Claro, esto estaba garantizado que funcionaría!

Estaba todavía furioso, pero reconoció que era demasiado tarde para cancelar todo.

—Bien—, dijo Edward y colgó de golpe el teléfono, sin darle a Tyler la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

¡Genial! Ahora que Lane sabía acerca de su pequeño problema, pronto todo el inframundo de San Francisco lo sabría. Él sería el hazmerreír de todas las fiestas, el tema de cada broma.

¿Cuánto le tomaría a ella difundir la noticia, un día, una hora, cinco minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo, hasta que las risas a sus espaldas empezaran? ¿Por qué no sacar él mismo un anuncio en una página en el periódico "Crónicas de Vampiros de San Francisco", para ahorrarle a ella el trabajo?

_Edward Cullen, el elegante vampiro soltero, ¡no puede hacer que se le pare!_

Los ojos le dolían a Bella Swan, pero ella continuó revisando las columnas de transacciones, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Frotando su cuello rígido con los dedos, ella anhelaba un masaje o por lo menos un baño de quince minutos en una tina de agua caliente, ninguno de los cuales pasaría esta noche.

— ¿Café?— dijo la voz de Geoffrey detrás de ella.

Empujó un mechón de su pelo largo y castaño detrás de la oreja.

—No, gracias, quiero poder dormir esta noche. He tenido insomnio las últimas noches. Probablemente estoy todavía con la hora de Nueva York.

Su mirada permanecía fija en la pantalla de su computadora.

La noche anterior, ella casi no durmió a pesar del colchón cómodo. Las pocas horas que había sido capaz de dormir, había sido atormentada por sueños que no tenían una pizca de sentido.

La oficina grande, espaciosa, estaba prácticamente desierta. Los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos. Geoffrey Reardon era el jefe de contabilidad de la sucursal de San Francisco de la empresa privada que Bella había venido a auditar.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir—, dijo Geoffrey con comprensión. —No hay nada como dormir en tu propia cama, ¿verdad?

—Por lo menos me pusieron en un apartamento corporativo en lugar de en un hotel. No me preocupo por ser molestada por el personal de limpieza.

Era verdad, ella estaba alojándose en un apartamento cómodo que pertenecía a la empresa, pero ¿qué importaba eso cuando no podía dormir de todas maneras? Antes de su viaje a San Francisco nunca había tenido problemas con el insomnio. Por el contrario, era conocida por ser capaz de dormir, cuando fuese y donde quiera que pusiera su cabeza sobre una almohada. Ni siquiera tenía que ser una almohada.

Bella se frotó los ojos y miró su reloj. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Se sentía casi culpable de haberse quedado tan tarde. Geoffrey había insistido en estar allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Él no quería dejarla sola en la oficina. Ella supuso que él se quedaba ahí, sólo para que no pudiese fisgonear más de la cuenta. Si fuese así, él hubiera acertado en eso. No es que ella lo llamara fisgonear, es que tenía todas las autorizaciones que necesitaba. De hecho, ella tenía instrucciones muy específicas.

No estaba ahí solo para auditar la sucursal de la empresa, sino también para investigar algunas irregularidades. Bella estaba segura de que Geoffrey no tenía idea de esto. Se le había dicho que era simplemente una de las Auditorías habituales que la sede principal realizaba regularmente.

—Lo siento, Geoffrey. Estoy segura de que estás listo para irte a casa.

Se volvió hacia él. Él apoyándose en el borde de uno de los escritorios, levantó su taza de café hacia sus labios. Su traje gris parecía mal ajustado, y el cuello de su camisa parecía desgastado. Era bastante alto y se veía bastante decente para ser un contador. Aburrido, soso, pero no feo.

Es probable que a él no le gustara tener que permanecer en la oficina hasta tarde. Bueno, ella estaba cansada de todas formas, así que probablemente debería terminar por hoy, a pesar de que sabía que de seguro daría vueltas en la cama toda la noche sin importar lo cansada que estuviese.

— ¿Listo?— preguntó ella.

Un destello de alivio apareció en los ojos de Geoffrey. Le tomó a él dos segundos para ponerse su chaqueta y agarrar su maletín. Sí que tenía prisa para salir de allí. Ella no podía culparlo. Tenía una familia que lo esperaba. ¿Y quién le esperaba a ella en su casa? Bueno, ni siquiera era la suya.

No es que su casa hubiera sido más acogedora que el apartamento corporativo. Nadie la esperaba. Ningún hombre, ni muchos amigos. Ni siquiera un gato o un perro. Después de que terminara a asignación y ella regresara a Nueva York, saldría más y tendría más citas. Ese era el plan. Era un excelente plan, el mismo que había hecho durante cada uno de sus viajes de trabajo, algo que al llegar a casa olvidaba. Sin embargo esta vez si pensaba realmente hacerlo.

Pero por ahora, lo único que quería era comprar algo de comida para llevar, e irse a dormir. Geoffrey tuvo la amabilidad de darle direcciones hacia Chinatown, donde podía comprar algo en su camino de regreso al apartamento. A pesar de que había estado en Chinatown antes, su sentido de la orientación era mucho menos agudo que su cabeza para los números. Durante el día ella normalmente se las arreglaba, pero en la oscuridad se convertía en una causa perdida, cuando se trataba de encontrar su camino.

Había empezado a llover y ella no quería tardarse tanto. Se metió en el primer restaurante chino que encontró. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

La mujer en la entrada trató de mostrarle una mesa, pero Bella le indicó que no.

—Sólo comida para llevar, por favor—, le dijo.

La anfitriona le entregó el menú. Bella buscó rápidamente, tratando de no dejar que sus dedos permanecieran demasiado tiempo sobre la cubierta de plástico, que estaba pegajosa. El menú presentaba demasiadas opciones. ¿De cuántas maneras se podía cocinar la carne? Carne con brotes de bambú, carne con champiñones, carne picante. Ya es suficiente. Ella iría a lo seguro.

—Voy a llevar la carne de Mongolia con arroz integral, por favor.

—El arroz integral toma diez minutos—. La mujer china fue tan amable y bonita como una víbora.

Si ella pensaba que con su mirada, Bella cambiaría de opinión al arroz blanco, estaba en un error.

—Está bien. Voy a esperar—, dijo Bella y se sentó en una de las sillas rojas de plástico, cerca de la puerta.

Este era su primer viaje de negocios en San Francisco. Como contratista independiente, ella hacía auditorías especiales por toda la costa este, y rara vez viajaba fuera de ella.

Cuando los chequeos estadísticos regulares de la oficina central habían revelado que ciertas proporciones en la sucursal de San Francisco estaban mal, ellos decidieron utilizar a alguien que no hubiese tenido ningún contacto previo con el personal de La Costa Oeste y contrataron a un extraño. Era inteligente. Los auditores podían llegar a ser muy sentimentales con el personal que ellos auditaban. Un cambio regular de los auditores, era generalmente una buena idea.

Si alguien podía encontrar el origen del problema, era Bella. Su especialidad era la contabilidad forense. No era tan emocionante como el trabajo policial, pero era probablemente, el campo más emocionante en el mundo de la contabilidad, si existiese tal cosa. Una contradicción para algunos, pero no para ella. Y, además, se estaba ganando la vida muy decentemente como consultor independiente.

Esta investigación no debería presentar muchas dificultades. Ciertas relaciones entre los activos y la depreciación estaban fuera de lo normal, y sugería que alguien era totalmente incompetente o estaba tratando de engañar a la compañía. ¿Cómo? , ella no lo sabía todavía, pero lo iba a encontrar pronto.

Bella estaba cansada y sabía que necesitaba un buen descanso, pero también tenía miedo de ir a la cama. Algunas de sus antiguas pesadillas habían regresado y se mezclaban con otras nuevas. Ella no había tenido ninguna en unos pocos meses, pero cuando llegó a San Francisco hacía unos días, sus pesadillas comenzaron a reaparecer.

Eran normalmente siempre las mismas. La vieja granja francesa en la que había vivido hace más de veinte años, cuando su padre había tomado una misión de dos años en el extranjero como profesor visitante. Los campos de lavanda rodeaban la propiedad. La cuna, el silencio y luego los rostros de sus padres. Las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre. El dolor.

Pero esta vez los sueños se habían mezclado con otros aún más incomprensibles.

_La casa de estilo victoriano parecía embrujada en la fuerte lluvia. La luz provenía de una de las ventanas, aparte de eso, todo estaba a oscuras. Ella corría más y más rápido hacia la casa, a la seguridad. No se atrevía a mirar detrás de ella. Él todavía estaba allí, todavía la seguía. Unas manos la sujetaron en su hombro. De repente sus puños golpearon en una pesada puerta de madera. Algo cedió. Ella tropezó y cayó en el calor, la suavidad y la seguridad. Su casa._

—Carne de Mongolia, arroz integral—, dijo la mujer de voz chillona, atravesando el recuerdo de su sueño.

Bella le pagó la cuenta y tomó la comida. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Había empezado a llover en serio. Había dejado el paraguas en el apartamento, pensando que no lo necesitaría hoy, en lugar de optar por la gabardina, sólo se había puesto una chaqueta ligera. Bueno, resultó ser una mala elección.

Todo el mundo le había dicho cuán impredecible era el clima en San Francisco, y ahora se daría cuenta por sí misma. El informe del tiempo había indicado que no habría lluvia hasta el fin de semana. ¿Podría ella demandar al hombre del tiempo? Probablemente no.

No tenía más remedio que ser valiente. Bella sabía que no estaba muy lejos del apartamento, sólo a unas tres cuadras. Quedándose cerca de los edificios, empezó a correr por la acera, luego hizo un giro en la siguiente calle y otro una cuadra después. El apartamento no podía estar lejos ahora. Miró a su alrededor, pero con la fuerte lluvia no podía reconocer nada. ¿Era una cuadra más adelante?

Su ropa estaba empapada, y tendría que darse una ducha para entrar en calor nuevamente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Dio la vuelta en otra esquina y se encontró en una pequeña calle lateral. No era familiar en absoluto, pero ese no era su más grande problema, tampoco lo era la lluvia incesante. El problema era el hombre que se dirigía hacia ella. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo con claridad, apostaba su pensión a que él no estaba allí para prestarle un paraguas.

La silueta de su imponente figura, se proyectaba contra la tenue luz de un poste que había detrás de él. La frialdad de su mirada se filtró en el cuerpo de ella, mientras un débil rayo de luz procedente de una ventana, apareció al lado izquierdo de su cara. La cicatriz que fruncía su piel, no inspiraba confianza.

Bella se regresó por donde venía. Antes de poder dar dos pasos, una mano agarró su hombro, y sacudió su espalda. La súbita sacudida le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se deslizó sobre la acera mojada, y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de ella. Su comida se cayó al suelo mientras trataba de equilibrarse y salvarse de la caída.

La mano en su hombro la apretó con más fuerza a medida que ella gritaba y trataba de quitársela de encima, cayéndose a la acera en el proceso. Él se agachó para levantarla. Ella estiró su cabeza alrededor. Por primera vez podía ver su rostro con claridad, lo suficientemente claro para hacer una identificación en caso de que fuese necesario. Él era blanco y de unos cuarenta años. La intención de desatar la violencia contra ella, estaba claramente escrita en su rostro.

Bella no podía permitir que él la arrastrara a una calle oscura. El primer punto en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, era no permitir que el atacante moviera a la víctima a un lugar secundario. Ella tenía que pelear con él ahí mismo, donde tenía la oportunidad de conseguir la atención de un transeúnte.

_¡Menuda suerte!_

Con esta lluvia, nadie estaría fuera. Ni siquiera un perro.

Él la levantó, ahora agarrándola por el cuello de su chaqueta, habiendo soltado el agarre doloroso en su hombro. Rápidamente, ella estiró los brazos hacia atrás y se deslizó fuera de la chaqueta, dejándolo con la chaqueta en la mano. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de luchar.

Él se sorprendió, y ella tuvo un par de segundos de ventaja. Había sido una corredora de velocidad en la universidad, y eso le fue muy útil, a pesar de que el suelo resbaladizo no le ayudaba, ni tampoco los tacones altos de sus zapatos. La vanidad la mataría uno de estos días.

A grandes zancadas, ella corrió a la siguiente calle, sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas empujaban contra el piso con una vehemencia que era sorprendente para su pequeño cuerpo. Él estaba cerca de ella. Ella tuvo que correr más rápido con todo su esfuerzo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus pulmones exigieron más oxígeno.

Explorando el área delante de ella, tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo y salió corriendo por una calle a su derecha. Una mirada desesperada por encima del hombro, confirmó que el animal seguía persiguiéndola.

Observando la calle, vio varias residencias victorianas del otro lado. Todas estaban a oscuras, a excepción de una. Parecía extrañamente familiar con la luz que brillaba a través de las ventanas de enfrente. Esta era su oportunidad, probablemente la única. Sin frenar ni por un segundo, cruzó la angosta calle, corrió sobre la pequeña escalera de la vieja casa victoriana y golpeó a la puerta.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Frenéticamente, ella miró hacia atrás mientras sus puños continuaban golpeando la puerta. Su perseguidor estaba a menos de la mitad de una cuadra de distancia y acercándose, con su cara enojada. Si lograba alcanzarla, desataría su furia contra ella y ya no habría lugar alguno donde correr.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 01 - La Mortal Amada de Samson de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 2:**

¿Quién diablos estaba golpeando a su puerta? Edward tendría que enseñar a sus amigos buenos modales. Se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, pero eso no les daba derecho a dañar su puerta. Ellos lo lamentarían en un segundo. Él ya se encontraba de mal humor, y el que llegaran tocando como bárbaros, no le hacía gracia.

Él abrió la puerta de un tirón, y dijo:

— ¡Dejen de joder!

Una pequeña figura con el pelo mojado y con la ropa empapada cayó en sus brazos diciendo:

— ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La voz femenina tenía una aflicción que no podía ignorar. Instintivamente, la metió adentro y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Gracias—. El suave murmullo era casi inaudible, pero mezclado con verdadero alivio.

El levantó la cabeza y la miró. Grandes ojos marrones, pestañas espesas y largas, y suculentos labios rojos. Su blusa blanca estaba empapada, y podría haber ganado cualquier concurso de camisetas mojadas sin ningún problema. No es que él nunca haya visto uno, pero su sostén de encaje negro, mostraba sus prominentes pechos: 34C, supuso.

¡La stripper!

Claro, ella tenía que ser la stripper. Así que los chicos le habían conseguido una stripper que se hiciera pasar como una damisela en apuros. Era diferente de la habitual mujer policía o la enfermera, pero aun así, no funcionaría.

La última vez que sus amigos lo habían sorprendido con una stripper, Oficial Indecente, la misma había tratado de hacerle un registro al desnudo, el cual no había causado efecto en él. Ni siquiera la tentación de un poco de sadomasoquismo, habían logrado hacer que su miembro se levantara de su sueño mortal. ¿Qué hizo pensar a Tyler que una damisela en apuros podría ser mejor?

Se veía suficientemente bonita, casi inocente. Por lo menos le podía seguir la corriente por unos minutos, para ver si algo ocurría. Claro, sin tener muchas esperanzas.

— ¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó.

Ella olía como un perro mojado y algo más, pero no podía saber que era.

—Un tipo me atacó—, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, y prosiguió: —Tengo que llamar a la policía.

Ella se estremeció y sonó creíble. Obviamente la mujer había tomado algunas clases de actuación.

Un bonito detalle.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos que entres en calor primero y nos deshacemos de tu ropa mojada?— Esa seguramente era la idea que la stripper tendría en mente. ¿Qué mejor razón para quitarse la ropa que el tenerla mojada? A él no le importaría calentarla con su cuerpo.

Ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —Sólo una llamada, por favor, yo me puedo cambiar en casa, gracias—. Su voz se entrecortó como si estuviese molesta.

Ah, así que quería jugar a la tímida. Para él estaba bien. La dirigió a la sala de estar, donde ardía un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. Ella se puso justo en frente de ella y estiró las manos hacia el calor. Su ropa mojada se aferró a su cuerpo, enfatizando sus curvas tentadoras. Las proporciones perfectas. No era demasiado delgada, suficiente carne para que él tuviera algo que agarrar. Por lo menos Tyler había escogido a alguien que físicamente le gustaba. Era un buen comienzo.

—Te dará un resfriado con esa ropa mojada—, le susurró atrás de ella.

Sus hombros se levantaron, con evidente tensión. Ella obviamente no lo había sentido acercarse. ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentidos? A medida que le tomó los hombros con sus manos, ella gritó y se dio la vuelta. Él reconoció que la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla de ira y miedo.

—Me tengo que ir—, le dijo ella.

Ahora se estaba poniendo interesante. Ella se estaba haciendo a la difícil. Tyler tenía razón, era buena. Tal vez podía moverle algo, sólo tal vez. Él disfrutaba de una buena casería tanto como cualquier vampiro. No había cazado desde hace tiempo. Todas las mujeres se le habían entregado prácticamente en bandeja de plata y aunque muchas de ellas habían sido muy tentadoras, ninguna lo había movido.

—No tan rápido, yo creo que te estás olvidando para qué estás aquí. Veamos que tienes para ofrecer—. Le hizo saber que él estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego. Sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

La damisela le lanzó otra mirada asustada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Edward fue más rápido y cortó su ruta de escape. Ahora sí estaba disfrutándolo. De hecho, no había tenido tanta diversión en mucho tiempo. Lo que fuese que Tyler le estuviese pagando, ella valía cada dólar.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, pretendiendo estar asustada. Él podía casi oler su miedo. Era exactamente como le gustaban sus presas. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros para acercarla. No le importó que sus ropas mojadas arruinaran sus pantalones y suéter de lavado en seco.

— ¡No, déjame ir!— Su súplica desesperada hizo eco en su casa inmensa.

—No te quieres ir—. Él se empapó de su olor. Sí, a perro mojado, pero también a algo más, algo diferente. ¿Estaba usando un perfume exótico esta pequeña zorra vampira? Olía delicioso y tentador. Un leve olor a lavanda, llegó a su nariz.

Sus ojos aterrorizados de la mujer lo miraban, mientras luchaba para escapar de su control.

—Estoy seguro de que Tyler te pagó lo suficiente, y si no, te daré una generosa propina—. El dinero no era un problema. De hecho, si podía hacer algo por él, sería más que generoso.

— ¿Me pagó?— Su voz fue un chillido, su pánico acentuado por sus ojos bien abiertos. Hermosos ojos de color castaños, brillando en cientos de diferentes facetas.

¿Será que el sinvergüenza no le había pagado aún? Bueno, él podría ocuparse de eso después, pero por ahora quería algo más. Una probada de esos labios carnosos y de su delicada lengua.

Había algo en ella que había despertado su interés. Edward bajó la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Ella trató de soltarse, pero en el mejor de los casos, su intento fue débil e inútil. Él sabía que las hembras vampiros, eran casi tan fuertes como los machos, pero el espécimen en sus brazos, obviamente, había decidido no usar su fuerza contra él.

Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosamente suaves. Edward deslizó su mano por detrás de su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras usaba su lengua para incitar su boca a abrirse. Quería saborearla, sentir su lengua, pero ella mantuvo sus labios firmemente apretados, aparentemente dispuesta a no rendirse tan pronto.

La mujer seguía luchando, tratando de escapar. A él no le importaba. De hecho, mientras más se resistía, más se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se rozaba con el suyo y hacía que la deseara más. Él continuó asaltando sus labios, barriéndolos con su lengua húmeda. La apretó con más fuerza contra él, deslizando su otra mano por la espalda para apretar su pequeño y lindo trasero. En lugar de la ropa mojada, sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho, y el rápido latido de su corazón se sentía a través de su cuerpo. Él disfrutaba de su inusual suavidad. Luego notó algo más. Sintió que reaccionaba a ella. La sangre repentinamente bombeó hacia su pene. Sus pantalones le apretaban. Pero no se iba a quejar.

Edward lanzó un gemido de placer, al sentir su pene endurecido y presionándola en su estómago. Seguramente ella lo sintió también. Él no había sentido una erección durante tanto tiempo, y el darse cuenta que su viejo cuerpo todavía funcionaba, fue un regalo de cumpleaños que no esperaba. Con la mano en su trasero, la acercó más a su cuerpo y encalló su pene contra ella, haciéndole saber que ella había logrado lo imposible.

Él la recompensaría abundantemente por ello. ¿Por qué su psiquiatra no pensó en esto? Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer que fingiera que no lo quería, y sus instintos de caza aflorarían. Psicología a la inversa era todo lo que necesitaba. Tendría que despedir a Carlisle. En todos estos meses, el curandero no había tenido una sola idea que le fuera útil.

De repente, sus labios se abrieron, y él no dudó en introducir su lengua con avidez.

¡Oh Dios, sí!

Su boca, su sabor, todo era tan diferente a lo que había probado antes. Introdujo su lengua profundamente, buscando la de ella. No era lo que él había esperado. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras exploraba su deliciosa boca y jugaba con su lengua indecisa, provocándola a que le diera más. Él fue más profundo. Oh Dios, ella era deliciosa.

Con la mano en su cuello la acarició con entusiasmo, mientras que su otra mano en su redondo trasero, no podía dejar de acariciarlo, y la presionaba fuertemente hacia él. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra y listo para estallar. Edward no recordaba haber tenido una erección de este tipo, por lo menos no en los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

No había manera de que él la dejara ir, antes de que la cogiera fuertemente. Quería sumergirse en ella por el tiempo que pudiese, y encontrar en ella el placer que no había tenido en los últimos nueve meses.

Edward ingirió más de su sabor, aspiró más de su olor y de repente, se exaltó.

Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

¡Mierda!

Él no estaba besando a un vampiro. ¡Ella sabía a humano! Sus amigos lo estaban matando. ¡Le habían mandado una stripper humana! Ellos por lo menos debieron haberle advertido. Él podría hacerle daño si no tenía cuidado. Si perdía el control, podía morderla y beber su sangre, ¡esos idiotas!

Y luego sintió un agudo, punzante e inesperado dolor en el pie. Inmediatamente la soltó y frunció su cara saltando en un pie, en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Con todas sus fuerzas, ella había arremetido con su tacón alto, los zapatos de diseño italiano de él.

¿Qué carajo?

¿Que se le metió a ella? Le había respondido y le devolvió el beso. No había ninguna razón para su arrebato repentino. Y, además, Tyler había dicho que hacía extras.

Mientras él la miraba con incredulidad, ella lo miraba con furia, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

¡Bam!

Risas ahogadas a sus espaldas le hicieron voltearse en un santiamén. Allí estaban todos sus amigos, viéndolo ser golpeado por una mujer. Esto quedaría escrito en los libros de historia. La noche en que una humana abofeteó a Edward. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba prevista para su humillación?

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Edward?— preguntó Tyler.

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy divirtiendo con la stripper que me conseguiste para mi cumpleaños.

¿Desde cuándo era Tyler correcto y formal? Después de todo, ésta era su estúpida idea.

— ¿Stripper?— gritó la mujer— ¡No soy una stripper!

Tyler negó con la cabeza, y los chicos detrás de él no pudieron reprimir las estúpidas sonrisas como si fueran un grupo de jóvenes universitarios y no unos vampiros adultos.

— ¿Estás ciego, hombre? Ésta es la stripper.

Tyler volteó la cabeza hacia la mujer con el uniforme de enfermera corto y liguero, que estaba entre sus amigos. Los ojos de Edward comparaban entre la stripper y la damisela en peligro. Finalmente, se posaron sobre Tyler. La verdad estaba escrita en la cara sorprendida del vampiro pelirroja.

—Esa—, dijo Tyler y señaló a la mujer furiosa junto a Edward, —es una mujer seriamente enojada, a la cual le debes una gran disculpa. Yo empezaría a rogarle en este momento.

Ese era un buen consejo. Edward se avergonzó.

—Feliz cumpleaños—, dijo Emmett, uno de sus más viejos amigos.

Si él estaba tratando de suavizar la situación, tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor, porque de seguro no estaba funcionando.

— Y felicitaciones—, añadió Félix sonriendo, pero no estaba felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrepierna de Edward. Nada podía escapar de los ojos penetrantes de Félix, nunca, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un cuerpo masculino.

Edward entendió de inmediato, pero eso no hizo la situación más cómoda. Eventualmente él tendría que darle la cara a la mujer que había besado con tanta pasión, lo que era algo incómodo de hacer. Sobre todo, con la furiosa erección abultando sus pantalones. Una erección que no se le quería quitar, mientras tuviera el sabor de la mujer en su lengua.

Ella pasó junto a él para salir de la habitación. Él no podía dejarla ir. Le debía más que una disculpa, había curado lo que su psiquiatra no había sido capaz de resolver, incluso después de muchos meses de sesiones semanales. Él tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

—Señorita.

Ella siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Los chicos se apartaron para dejarla pasar.

—Por favor. Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pensé que eras la... lo siento. Debes pensar que soy un salvaje. Por favor, señorita, permítame ofrecerle un poco de ropa seca, algo para entrar en calor. Voy a hacer que mi chofer la lleve a su casa—, le dijo tratando de persuadirla.

Ella se detuvo y vaciló en la puerta.

—Por favor.

A él no le importaba que sus amigos estuvieran viéndolo rogar. Se encargaría de ellos más tarde. Curiosamente todo lo que quería ahora era que ella no estuviera enojada con él. No entendía por qué le importaba, después de todo, era sólo un humano. Finalmente, los hombros de ella parecieron caer, liberando la tensión.

Bella se volvió y lo miró. Ella sabía que todavía estaba lloviendo afuera, y la idea de ropa seca y que alguien la llevase a casa era tentadora, sobre todo porque no estaba muy segura si podría encontrar el camino de regreso al apartamento. Además, el matón todavía podría estar en algún lugar ahí afuera, al acecho, y entonces no estaría mejor que antes.

Ahora que él la miraba con sus ojos de cachorro, parecía cálido y amable. No se veía así minutos antes. Se sentía como si hubiera sido su presa. Se veía como un cazador. Sus besos habían sido experimentados, hambrientos, calientes y por desgracia, exactamente como a ella le gustaban, por lo que no había sido capaz de resistirse y finalmente por eso había respondido a ellos.

Bella había sentido su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y sus manos tocándola íntimamente. Él la había estremecido. Supuso que era simplemente un reflejo que su cuerpo había producido, pero en el fondo sabía que ningún reflejo en el mundo podría hacer que se abriera a un hombre que la atacara, a menos que ella lo deseara.

Durante los besos, sintió llamas de fuego extendiéndose a través de ella como si su sangre comenzara a hervir. Nadie nunca la había besado así. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido había llegado siquiera cerca de hacer que su cuerpo se derritiera como lo hizo él con su tacto.

Pero esto no estaba bien. Acababa de atacarla como una fiera, porque pensaba que era una desnudista barata. No había duda en su mente en cuanto a las intenciones de él. Su erección fue una prueba positiva de que si ella no lo hubiese detenido, él la hubiese poseído allí, en la sala de estar. No era su idea de romance, no importa por cuánto tiempo ella no hubiese tenido sexo.

Ella miró a la mujer en uniforme de enfermera. ¡Asqueroso! Sus pechos parecían falsos, al igual que casi todo lo demás en ella. Parecía barata, y Bella estaba segura de que la mujer no solo era una stripper, sino, probablemente también una prostituta. Sólo podía imaginarse para qué habían contratado a la prostituta.

Así que tenía unos amigos locos, que le dieron un regalo de cumpleaños más loco. Por desgracia, había tratado de desenvolver el regalo incorrecto. ¿Podría realmente ser confundida con una stripper tan fácilmente, o él necesitaba gafas? Bella se miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su blusa blanca estaba completamente empapada haciéndola transparente, y su última adquisición de Victoria Secret, brilló. Ella secretamente maldijo su amor por la ropa interior negra. No es de extrañarse que él hubiese pensado que ella era una stripper. Tal vez todo esto era mucho más inocente de lo que ella inicialmente pensó.

— ¿Ropa seca dijiste?— ella finalmente le preguntó.

A pesar del calor en la casa, sintió frío y sabía que sus pezones estaban incómodamente duros, casi con dolor.

Él mostró en su boca una suave sonrisa, y asintió.

—Puedo conseguirte un suéter y algún pantalón deportivo. Puedes secarte en el baño. Vuelvo en un momento.

Él parecía casi como un niño ahora.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él caminaba por las escaleras, fuertes piernas que subían las gradas de dos en dos, su trasero apretado moviéndose dentro de la tela. Todo músculo y nada de grasa.

—Soy Tyler—, le dijo uno de sus amigos, presentándose. —Lo siento, creo que todo esto fue por mi culpa. Le dije a Edward que esperara a una stripper. Él es normalmente un verdadero caballero. Por favor, no tomes eh... lo que sucedió en contra de él.

Era alto y bien parecido, con una cara de niño llena de pecas y una cabellera rojiza. Ella detectó un poco de acento al hablar. ¿Tal vez irlandés?

—Absolutamente—, el siguiente amigo interrumpió. —Soy Emmett.

¿Amore? ¿Cómo amor en italiano?

Un nombre algo extraño para un hombre. Él extendió su mano. Ella dudó, pero no se la negó, no obstante. Su apretón de manos era firme.

—Ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Por favor, perdónalo—, dijo Emmett.

Era un tipo grande y corpulento, con el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero no era un hippie. Parecía bien cuidado, y su largo cabello sugería que no era de esta época. Más bien parecía que pertenecía a una novela histórica, montando un caballo para salvar a su dama favorita. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes. Su sonrisa cautivadora, se extendía desde sus labios dando luz a toda su cara.

Cada uno de sus amigos, trataban de poner excusas por él. Parecían ser unidos. Un hombre que tenía amigos decentes como ellos, no podía ser del todo malo. Por supuesto, Charles Manson probablemente también tenía amigos en algún momento, y eso no lo hacía ser un buen tipo. Lo mismo sucedía con Jack el Destripador. El Asesino del Zodiaco, vino a su mente. Y su imaginación galopaba de nuevo.

—Él es realmente un gran tipo—, le dijo otro. —Félix. Encantado de conocerle, madame.

¿Madame? , ¡Vaya!, eso sí que era formal.

Su calurosa sonrisa estaba en absoluto contraste con su atuendo: Félix andaba vestido completamente de cuero y su casco de motociclista bajo el brazo.

Un cuarto hombre estaba en el fondo. Parecía un poco tímido y se limitó a asentir. Iba vestido con el traje de motociclista igual que Félix.

—Él es Aro—, Félix lo presentó y puso su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros.

La presencia de un par de chicos gay, la hizo sentir un poco más segura. ¿Qué tan mal podrían estar las cosas, si había una pareja de homosexuales en la habitación? Por lo menos ella tuvo la sensación, de que habría dos tipos que no la seducirían y que potencialmente la protegerían.

—Encantada de conocerte. Soy Bella.

Ella cambió de pie para acercársele, se sentía cohibida por el hecho de que los hombres pudieran ver su sostén. Buscó un lugar seguro para fijar su mirada.

— ¿Bella? ¿Al igual que en Edward y Bella?— preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los chicos se rieron entre dientes. Ella vio cómo Emmett codeaba a Tyler en las costillas, aparentemente tratando de callarlo.

—Sí, es Bella—. ¿Cómo había llamado uno de los chicos a su rescatador después de que ella le dio una bofetada? ¿Habría escuchado el nombre correctamente? ¿Podría ser realmente su nombre Edward?

—Ese es un nombre bonito—. El cumplido de Emmett sonó como si él quisiera llenar el silencio incómodo con algo, cualquier cosa.

—Edward, ahí estás—, Félix dijo de pronto, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Bella levantó la mirada y vio a Edward bajando. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella no debería estar viéndolo idiotizadamente, pero no lo podía evitar, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Era alto, medía más de 1.90 mts., y hacía una figura muy impresionante en su pantalones negros y el ceñido suéter gris, de cuello alto. Sus caderas eran delgadas, sus hombros anchos, y parecía que no era ajeno a un gimnasio. Su pelo cobrizo era más largo que lo que estaba a la moda, le daba belleza intemporal. Sus ojos color verdes, demandaban su completa atención.

Se deslizó por las escaleras como si fuera el dueño del mundo, irradiando un sentimiento de confianza, con más fuerza que cualquier persona que ella hubiese conocido. Con cada uno de sus pasos, ella se sentía más atraída por él, mientras más se acercaba era menos capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Sin embargo, él era silencioso, sin decir una sola palabra mientras se acercaba.

Edward. El nombre le venía bien. ¿Este hombre mortalmente sexy la había besado? ¿Qué había estado pensando ella al apartarlo? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Obviamente. No había otra explicación para ello. Sabía perfectamente lo que podían hacer sus labios en ella, lo que esas manos habían despertado.

Tan sólo recordar esas fuertes piernas presionadas en ella, hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera unos cuantos grados. Unos segundos más y tendría una fiebre que requeriría atención médica, o su atención. Preferiblemente su atención, ya que un médico probablemente no podría ayudarla con lo que tenía: un severo ataque de lujuria.

Se detuvo justo en frente de ella, sus miradas se encontraron. Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo que le había tomado bajar por las escaleras. Estaba segura de que él había visto como lo examinaba. Incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, inhaló su aroma puramente masculino.

Él le entregó la ropa. Su mano accidentalmente tocó la de ella, y cuando lo hizo creó una chispa de electricidad.

—Hay un baño de visitas al final del pasillo. Las toallas limpias están en el armario de la ropa—, le dijo con voz suave y gentil.

—Gracias—. Bella sintió su voz temblar. Probablemente haciéndola sonar como una adolescente enamorada.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, escuchó a los hombres susurrar, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Miró hacia atrás antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y vio a Edward mirándola. Esos ojos color verdes habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos.

Edward se volvió hacia sus amigos cuando la vio cerrar la puerta.

—Ustedes son idiotas a veces, no sé por qué sigo saliendo con ustedes—, Edward los acusó. Luego tomó su teléfono celular de la mesa y usó el marcado rápido.

—Es porque no tienes otros amigos—. Como siempre mencionando lo obvio.

Su llamada fue respondida de inmediato.

—Carlos, por favor traiga el coche en quince minutos.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Gracias—. Terminó la llamada y regresó al grupo.

—Así que parece que las cosas están mejorando—, comentó Félix deliberadamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ella es humana, idiotas!— Maldijo Edward entre dientes, pero suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo escuchara.

Lo más caliente que he tocado.

—Bueno, nosotros no la mandamos aquí—. Tyler alzó sus brazos en defensa. —Así que, ¿quién es ella?

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Ella casi rompió mi puerta, pidiendo ayuda.

—Puedo jugar a eso, si eso es lo que te enciende—, dijo la stripper.

Edward dudó su afirmación y la ignoró.

—Bueno, todo el mundo a la cocina, y déjenme a solas con ella unos minutos.

— ¿Conmigo?— ronroneó la stripper.

De ninguna manera. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, con la mujer humana, maldita sea.

—Ok, ok—, dijeron los demás.

Los miró mientras desaparecían a través del comedor hacia la cocina en la parte trasera de la casa. La mano de Emmett ya se encontraba sobre el trasero de la stripper. Edward negó con la cabeza. Su amigo no había conocido a una mujer que a él no le gustara.

Si dejaba a los chicos solos por mucho tiempo, probablemente se beberían todo lo que había en la casa. Podía ver sus reservas de sangre disminuyendo por minuto.

Edward fue a la barra del bar y sirvió dos copas de brandy. Se había acostumbrado al sabor del brandy y le gustaba la sensación de calidez que causaba en su pecho cuando se tomaba uno. Aparte de eso, pasaría a través de su sistema sin efecto alguno. Ser capaz de tomar las bebidas humanas era muy útil cuando él se reunía con humanos en fiestas sociales.

Los vampiros se mezclaban libremente con sus homólogos humanos, que no sabían que ellos eran diferentes. Algunas personas eran consideradas simplemente más excéntricos que otras. San Francisco era el lugar perfecto para su especie. Prácticamente todo el mundo era un poco raro, y a nadie le importaba un carajo.

La clase alta de los vampiros en San Francisco funcionaba de igual manera como la sociedad de clase alta de los humanos en la ciudad. Había bailes, temporadas de ópera, la sinfónica, inauguraciones de galerías, espectáculos de ballet, recitales y estrenos de obras de teatro. Todo el que decía ser alguien, quería ser visto.

Esta noche Edward tenía algo que celebrar. Su sistema hidráulico estaba trabajando de nuevo, de hecho, incluso mejor que antes. Su pene había estado tan duro como el granito cuando había presionado su cuerpo contra el de ella y la había besado. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Él no lo sabía y no le importaba, pero al menos sabía que estaba de vuelta. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía bien!

Edward se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, cuando oyó sus pasos. Ella vestía una de sus sudaderas y pantalones deportivos. Ambos eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero ella se había doblado varias veces las mangas para que le quedasen. Demonios, se veía linda. Había secado su pelo largo y castaño con una toalla.

—Por favor, pasa, siéntate aquí. Caliéntate—, invitó Edward.

Ella entró a la habitación, sus movimientos eran vacilantes, sus ojos claramente observándolo, para determinar si era seguro acercarse.

—Gracias.

— ¿Brandy?—, le preguntó él.

Le entregó una de las copas que había servido anteriormente. Ella estiró su mano. Edward rozó sus dedos con los suyos cuando tomó la copa. Con frío, ella se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego y tomó un sorbo.

—Le pido disculpas, yo no me he presentado aún. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en pie. Tomó asiento frente a ella para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Bella, Bella Swan.

¿Bella? Un nombre bonito para una mujer hermosa. Una hermosa mujer humana.

Fuera de límite.

¿Sería su ruina al igual que la bíblica Bella lo había sido en la caída de su tocayo? Sin embargo, era una buena razón para no tocarla de nuevo.

—Debo pedirte disculpas. He sido grosero, y es inexcusable.

Inexcusable, sí, pero sin embargo, excitante. Quería volver a sentir: el calor, la excitación, su cuerpo. Incluso ahora, vestida con ropas sin forma, varias tallas más grandes para ella, parecía más tentadora que cualquier mujer vampiro en la cual hubiese puesto sus ojos. Su olor tentó sus sentidos, amenazando con dominar sus buenos modales, una vez más.

—Fue un malentendido. Tus amigos ya me lo explicaron.

Parecía que estaba entrando en calor. Sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse, probablemente por el calor del fuego y el brandy que estaba bebiendo. Si él solo pudiera lamer las gotas de brandy de sus labios, tal vez su cuerpo se apaciguaría.

— ¿Cómo está tu pie? Lo siento mucho—, preguntó ella.

—Estará bien. No te preocupes.

Si lo besas estaría mejor.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué. Una vez más, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por haber actuado como un completo idiota.

Edward se pasó la mano por su pelo. Él reconoció su ademán como lo que era: indicaba su nerviosismo, cuando no tendría razón para sentir una emoción tan extraña.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos?— preguntó ella.

¿Tenía miedo de estar sola con él? Él obviamente, la había asustado. No podía culparla. Estar a solas con el hombre que la había atacado, besándola apasionadamente y habiéndole frotado su erección, no podía ser una situación que le inspirase confianza. ¿Podía ver que su pene se movía nuevamente alistándose para ella? Edward se movió en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

—Les he enviado a la cocina para empezar la fiesta. Yo te aseguro que te escucharán si sientes la necesidad de pedir ayuda. No hay ninguno entre ellos que no vendría corriendo a ayudar a una mujer que necesite protección.

—Oh.

Su cara de sorpresa le dio que pensar a él, al igual que el rubor repentino en sus mejillas. Tal vez ella no se sentía amenazada después de todo.

—Lo siento, por interrumpir tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Mejor me voy.

Haciendo un movimiento para levantarse, él la detuvo.

—He llamado a mi chofer. Estará aquí en unos minutos para llevarte a casa.

Bella hizo un débil intento de rechazar su oferta. —Eso no es necesario. Yo puedo tomar un taxi.

—Por favor, permíteme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, dándole una bella sonrisa. —Eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

—Dime lo que pasó ahí afuera—. Girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando la oscuridad.

Tragó saliva, y le contestó:

—Un tipo me siguió en un callejón. Corrí, me resbalé y él me agarró. Después corrí nuevamente y me volvió a seguir. Ya estaba muy cerca de mí cuando abriste la puerta.

Dio un suspiro, y volvió a vivir su calvario mientras hablaba.

— ¿Estás segura de que no estaba ayudándote cuando te caíste?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura. Vi su cara, él no era amigable. Estaba persiguiéndome.

¿Había reaccionado exageradamente? Tal vez todo el incidente fue totalmente inocente. Las mujeres a veces ven las cosas como no son.

— ¿Puedes describírmelo?—, él preguntó.

—Sólo lo vi por un instante, pero era grande, blanco, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla.

— ¿Crees que lo reconocerías si lo vieras nuevamente?

Ella asintió con confianza: —Definitivamente.

Un mechón de cabello húmedo quedó atrapado en su mejilla, y él tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no acercársele y quitárselo de la cara. No permitiría cualquier otro avance físico de parte de él, ni siquiera la tierna caricia que ansiaba hacerle en ese momento.

La ternura no era algo por lo que los vampiros eran conocidos, mucho menos Edward. La lujuria, la pasión, sí, ¿pero ternura? Era mejor que saboreara este raro sentimiento.

Oyó que la puerta se abría. Carlos tenía la llave de la casa, al igual que sus amigos, a excepción de Aro. Unos segundos más tarde Carlos se dio a conocer en la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, el coche está listo cuando lo necesite.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y Edward lamentó no haberle dicho a Carlos que se tomara su tiempo. Había disfrutado de la compañía de la mujer y le hubiera encantado disfrutarla por un poco más de tiempo. ¿Disfrutar de ella? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era mejor si se iba ahora, antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Tenía que terminar aquí y ahora.

—Voy a traer mi ropa. La dejé en el baño.

—No te preocupes, yo haré que te la entreguen mañana después de haber sido lavada y planchada.

Mantener su ropa por un poco más de tiempo le permitiría aspirar una vez más su aroma.

—Pero, eso no es….

— ¿Necesario?— la interrumpió y sonrió. —Por favor, permíteme.

Sin duda no era necesario, pero su sonrisa era tan encantadora que Bella no podía rechazarla. Parecía que él absolutamente quería recompensarla.

—Carlos, por favor, lleve a la señorita Swan a su casa—, le indicó Edward a su conductor. —Ella le dará su dirección. Y asegúrese de escoltarla hasta la entrada y esperar hasta que ella este segura adentro. No quiero que le pase nada.

—Sí, señor—, le dijo su chofer.

Ella se sintió halagada. Él quería asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo.

—Muchísimas gracias—. Extendió su mano. —Y feliz cumpleaños.

Edward le sonrió y le tomó la mano, pero en vez de estrechársela, poco a poco la guió hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente sin romper el contacto visual. —Gracias.

Ella sintió una ola de calor desde su mano hasta su torso. Dios, era guapo y un perfecto caballero, cuando no estaba asumiendo que era una stripper. Eso era algo que tal vez ella podría olvidar fácilmente.

Bella vaciló al dar media vuelta y siguió al conductor que la llevó fuera, protegiéndola bajo un gran paraguas mientras la acompañaba a una limusina oscura. Dejándose caer en los cómodos asientos de cuero, suspiró, diciendo: ¡Qué noche! La idea del matón que había intentado atacarla todavía la hizo estremecerse, pero como resultado de eso, había conocido al hombre más sexy y atractivo de su vida, así que, ¿quién se preocuparía por la primera parte de la historia?

— ¿A dónde, señorita Swan?— preguntó el chofer.

Ella le dio la dirección del apartamento corporativo. Por un segundo se preguntó si debía pedirle que la llevara a una estación de policía en su lugar, pero descartó la idea. No quería pasar la mitad de la noche en una comisaría de policía reportando el asalto, cuando lo más probable es que nunca atraparían al tipo.

—Ah, eso queda a tan sólo unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Estaremos allí en dos minutos, Señorita.

Bella se acomodó en los asientos de cuero y cerró los ojos. Edward Cullen. Alto, moreno y apuesto. La estrella en el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer. Ella tocó sus labios, los mismos labios que él había presionado contra los suyos. El brandy había borrado su gusto en la lengua, pero todavía podía sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y su erección instigándola a rendirse a él.

Entregarse. Cederle el control. La idea la asustó y la excitó al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, nunca sucedería. Ella nunca lo volvería a ver.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de****Stephenie Meyer****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 01 - La Mortal Amada de Samson de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

La stripper no era tan sexy como Bella, pero con ella tendría que bastar. Edward no había tenido sexo en meses, y no iba a esperar un minuto más. Oyó sus amigos riéndose en la cocina. ¿Había ya empezado el espectáculo sin él?

Caminó a través de la puerta de la cocina y vio a Emmett lamer líquido rojo de los senos de la mujer. Sangre. Su uniforme de enfermera estaba abierto por el frente. Eran como niños pequeños, jugando con su comida. Los vampiros por lo general no se alimentan de otros vampiros, pero eso no significaba que no les gustase aparentar. Su amigo obviamente había un poco de los suministros de sangre de Edward a la mujer y ahora estaba disfrutando lamerlo de ella.

—Deja de monopolizarla, que ahora es mi turno—, se quejó Tyler y empujó Emmett hacia un lado. Emmett sonrió diabólicamente, pero hizo un espacio para Tyler, concentrándose en sólo uno de sus pechos en lugar de los dos.

— ¿Compartimos?— preguntó Emmett y su sugerencia fue aceptada.

Con un gruñido, Tyler deslizó la lengua sobre el pecho de la stripper que su amigo acababa de abandonar. Lamió las gotas restantes de la sangre, antes de cerrar los labios sobre el pezón. La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras los dos hombres la chupaban, gimió en voz alta:

—Sí, cariño.

No es que los dos chicos necesitaran el estímulo de la stripper.

Aro y Félix observaban con poco interés.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, fue en _mi_ cumpleaños—, interrumpió Edward.

Tanto Tyler como Emmett dejaron los pechos de la stripper. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Edward.

— ¿Y?— preguntó Tyler.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, ¿todo vuelve a funcionar?

Tyler hizo hincapié en su pregunta con un movimiento inconfundible en sus caderas.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer una prueba—, dijo Edward señalando a la stripper.

—Aquí, cariño, lame un poco—, ofreció ella y se volvió hacia Edward.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Arriba, para una función privada.

Para su primer acto sexual después de nueve meses de abstinencia él preferiría un poco de privacidad. No le importaba normalmente que sus amigos lo vieran cogerla.

Edward miró a los chicos con severidad. —Ustedes se me quedan aquí y déjenme alguna de mis bebidas buenas, ¡por amor de Dios! Tengo una celebración.

Edward siguió a la stripper por las escaleras. Ni siquiera preguntó su nombre. No importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era un cuerpo dispuesto en el cual sumergirse. Demonios, había extrañado el sexo. Por fin, podría satisfacer su deseo carnal y ser normal otra vez. Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía imaginar. Tal vez los cumpleaños no necesitaban ser deprimentes, después de todo. Esto podría ser muy divertido.

Maldita sea, la mujer humana lo había encendido. Ella podía resucitar a los muertos y así lo había hecho. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, su pene había estado muerto en los últimos nueve meses. Se había convertido en un cascarrabias total y absoluto, siempre irritado, siempre tenso. Ya no más. Después de esta noche, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. El sexo no podría controlar sus estados de ánimo nunca más. Se volvería a convertir en una parte normal en su vida.

La stripper era un vampiro, lo que significaba que no había necesidad de ser amable con ella. No tendría que contenerse. Mejor aún, dado a que estaba extremadamente deseoso. Cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio, ella se volvió hacia él y comenzó su seductor strip-tease. Nada que no hubiese visto antes. Sus amigos lo habían arrastrado a clubes de nudistas con la suficiente frecuencia, y muy poco podría realmente sorprenderlo. En sus más de 200 años como vampiro, ya lo había visto todo.

Pieza por pieza se quitó su uniforme de enfermera. Primero la blusa cayó al suelo, luego la falda corta. Con movimientos elegantes soltó sus medias de las ligas y las enrolló hacia abajo, una por una.

Se llevó las manos a sus pechos, apretándolos para enfatizar su tamaño. Melones. A Edward realmente no le gustaban las mujeres con grandes pechos. Prefería un lindo trasero en su lugar, pero esta noche no le importaba. Uno por uno desnudó sus grandes atributos con tamaños de melones, fuera de las pequeñas medias copas de su sostén diminuto. El las noto colgar, sin el soporte.

Le abrió las piernas para darle una buena vista de su concha, a través de su bikini con abertura. Afeitada. No era del todo su gusto, pero serviría. Él le dijo que girara para darle un vistazo a su trasero. Su tanga de hilo no escondía nada.

Lentamente, se sacó los hilos que parecían una excusa de bragas y, finalmente, estaba de pie desnuda frente a él.

Ella no le interesaba, más que como una mujer que le proveería del desahogo que tanto necesitaba. Quería acabar de una vez.

Edward echó un vistazo a su cama de cuatro pilares, una antigüedad que había adquirido en la época en que se consideraba mobiliario contemporáneo. No, no iba a hacérselo en su cama. Hacerlo sobre el sofá reclinable bastaría. La voltearía, para tomarla por atrás y follarla hasta el cansancio. Por lo menos no tendría que mirar su cara y pretender que era otra persona.

Un bello rostro brilló en su mente. Bella. Podía pretender que era Bella.

Bien, ese era el plan.

El plan perfecto.

La stripper no se opondría. Después de todo, era por lo que se le estaba pagando. Haría lo que él quisiera.

Excelente.

Sólo había un problema con su brillante plan.

Su pene se había vuelto completamente flácido.

Muerto.

¡Malditamente muerto!

Ni una sola célula de sangre corriendo por él para despertarlo, ni una.

Arrugado como una ciruela pasa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Había estado funcionando muy bien unos minutos antes, y ahora, con una mujer desnuda a la espera de ser cogida, ¡no podía hacer que se levantase!

Ni una pulgada, ni siquiera la mitad de una pulgada.

No hay movimiento alguno.

—¿Qué estás esperando, muchachote?— se burló de él, mirándolo con sus pestañas llenas de rímel.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Estaba ella burlándose de él?

Dio dos pasos hacia él y puso su mano sobre la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Oh—. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción.

Con la velocidad del rayo, le agarró la muñeca y apartó su mano. La apartó de él con su próximo aliento.

—¡Demonios!

Los muchachos de abajo brindaron entre ellos cuando escucharon la voz de Edward proveniente del piso de arriba.

En las viejas casas victorianas, las voces hacían mucho eco.

—Ahora, eso ha sido un gran orgasmo o…—, comenzó a decir Tyler.

—¡Maldita sea!— dijo Edward desde arriba.

Una selección de palabrotas le siguieron. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—¿O ninguno en absoluto?— reflexionó Emmett.

Levantaron la cabeza hacia el techo para escuchar más, cuando oyeron fuertes pisadas en las escaleras.

—Ninguno en absoluto—, confirmó Félix.

—¡Caramba!— dijo Aro. —¡Pobre cabrón!

Edward ya había irrumpido en la cocina y escuchó el comentario de Aro. Estaba furioso y dispuesto a matar a alguien. Félix de modo protector se paró delante de Aro.

—¡Mierda!— Con el poder de una bola demoledora, Edward dio un puñetazo en el mostrador, quebrando el tope de granito. Se dividió en varios pedazos.

Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, y sus colmillos se extendieron. Apenas pudo controlar su ira.

—Emmett, tráele algo de sangre, ahora—, ordenó Tyler con calma, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward.

—Ya estoy en eso—. Emmett entregó a Edward un vaso con el tibio líquido rojo.

—Aquí tienes, Edward, toma un trago. Lo necesitas.

Edward le arrebató la copa de la mano a Emmett y se lo bebió de una sola vez. Luego miró a Tyler.

—Mejor le aclaras a esa stripper que si susurra una palabra de esto a alguien, le voy a partir el cuello en dos. ¿Queda entendido?

La mirada salvaje en sus ojos, confirmaron que lo decía en serio.

Tyler asintió con la cabeza. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¡Muchachos!— Les hizo una seña para que salieran de la cocina.

Edward podía escucharlos en el pasillo, mientras la stripper bajaba las escaleras.

Félix murmuro suficientemente alto como para que los sensibles oídos de Edward lo escucharan: —Pero él tenía una erección cuando la mujer estaba aquí. Yo lo vi. De hecho, era difícil pasarlo por alto.

—Supongo que hubiera funcionado con ella, lastimosamente es una mortal—, susurró Emmett.

Luego su tono cambió. —Cariño, ya que te hemos contratado durante toda la noche, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo? Tengo algo que podrías apretar entre tus grandes tetas...

La stripper sonrió.

Segundos después ya no estaban. El lugar estaba nuevamente tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Emmett estaba en lo cierto. Habría funcionado con ella. Edward también lo sabía. Así que ¿por qué no pudo hacer que se le levantara con la stripper? Ella tenía un buen cuerpo, estaba dispuesta.

Pero ella no era Bella. No tenía su aroma o su belleza. Maldita sea, sus labios habían sido tan deliciosos, y esa tímida lengua que finalmente había hecho que le respondiera. Cielos. Qué beso, y ese flexible cuerpo pequeño con las curvas adecuadas. Él sabía que había sido recíproco. Había sentido su excitación. Y luego, cuando bajó las escaleras llevándole ropa seca, sus ojos lo habían examinado por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y a ella le gustaba lo que había visto. De hecho, ella había humedecido sus labios a pesar de que él estaba seguro que no lo había hecho con intención. En sus ojos había visto el calor.

Diablos, la deseaba. Él tenía que poseerla, no importando qué.

Edward marcó un número. La llamada fue contestada de inmediato.

—Oficina del Dr. Carlisle. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— La muñeca Barbie ronroneó como un gatito.

—Habla Edward Cullen. Tengo que ver al Dr. Carlisle.

—No tenemos espacio esta noche. ¿Qué tal mañana a la 1:00 am?— ofreció ella, con una voz más calmada.

Él nunca le había mostrado ningún interés, las veces que había visitado el consultorio, y ella finalmente se había dado por vencida; había dejado de gastar sus encantos en él. Igualmente Edward no podía soportarla, ni a su sonrisa melosa.

—Creo que puede hacer algo mejor. Teniendo en cuenta la exorbitante cuota que las consultas me cuestan, no me importa a quién tenga que cancelar—. Esto era una verdadera emergencia.

—Permítame un momento— Se oyó un chasquido en la línea y un breve silencio antes de que respondiera nuevamente: —Él puede verlo en media hora.

—Ya me parecía.

Edward colgó, cogió su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. Podía ir caminando a Pacific Heights. El aire de la noche aclararía su cabeza. Seguramente lo necesitaba.

Él acechó a través de la noche, con su cuello levantado y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del abrigo. La lluvia había parado. Las calles aún estaban transitadas por humanos. Él los ignoraba. Después de la medianoche por lo general las calles se volvían más desérticas y más vampiros estaban fuera. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

Edward no entendía por qué esta mujer humana lo había afectado de esa manera. Es cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo y era bonita, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres hermosas. Como uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, siempre escogió de la crema y nata de la sociedad.

Él había tenido citas con muchas mujeres hermosas. Tal vez, "citas" no era la palabra adecuada. Había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres hermosas cuando le daba la gana. Siempre había un suministro de mujeres deseosas, todas ellas vampiros, por supuesto, para satisfacer sus deseos carnales con la esperanza de que tal vez elegiría a una de ellas como su compañera.

Pero cuando él escogió una, todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Edward siempre apoyó a algunas de las organizaciones benéficas locales y asistía a dos o tres bailes de caridad al año. En uno de esos bailes él había visto a una mujer nueva en la ciudad. Había escuchado mencionar su nombre antes, pero aún no la había visto o sido presentado a ella. En el momento en el que vio a la alta rubia entre la multitud, cayó preso de la lujuria.

Había rumores de que Tania Denali había venido de un antiguo linaje en Chicago y estaba muy bien conectada en el mundo de los vampiros. Ella era por excelencia, de la alta sociedad y había decidido hacer de San Francisco su hogar.

Ella jugó a hacerse la difícil, y los instintos de cazador de Edward se apoderaron de él inmediatamente. Le tomó más de un mes llevarla a la cama. Durante ese tiempo, él continuó haciéndolo con cada mujer vampiro disponible, para superar su frustración. Pero finalmente obtuvo su trofeo y no era tímido al mostrarla en cada evento social. Ella podía ser vista de su brazo cada vez que él salía a algún lugar.

Las páginas de sociedad se llenaban con fotografías, mostrándolos de evento tras evento. Contrariamente a la creencia común, los vampiros sí aparecían en las imágenes. De hecho, muchos eran bastante fotogénicos.

A pesar de su necesidad de privacidad, Edward disfrutaba de la atención y admiración de sus compañeros vampiros por haber atrapado a una belleza como ella. Mientras que ella era lo que él llamaría una mujer de alto mantenimiento, tenía sus encantos. Ella esperaba exclusividad y él no se oponía.

Durante los siguientes meses se enamoró de ella, y de alguna manera se convirtió en parte de su vida. Él había estado solo durante demasiado tiempo, y la idea de tener compañía constante en la que podría confiar, le gustaba. Todos sus amigos le afirmaban lo bien que se veían juntos, todos, excepto Emmett que mantuvo sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Su vida sexual era excelente, tenían el mismo círculo de amigos, la misma posición en la sociedad. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los rumores de una inminente unión, empezaran a circular, y la idea de formar un vínculo permanente entre ellos, lo excitaba. Algo faltaba en su vida, y ella podría llenar ese vacío, por lo que había tomado una decisión.

Edward apartó los pensamientos de aquella fatídica noche cuando su mundo se había derrumbado de golpe. El pasado no tenía lugar en su nueva vida. Sólo el presente.

Se preguntó si el hecho de que Bella era un ser humano, tenía algo que ver con la forma en que reaccionó a ella. Mientras que ciertamente había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres humanas, en aquellos días, cuando era un poco más salvaje e indomable, nada de eso le había interesado realmente, tanto así, que dejó de tener sexo con seres humanos.

El sexo con los humanos siempre le presentó más peligros que ganancia. Emmett no compartía su opinión sobre este tema. Pero Edward sentía que siempre tenía que contenerse, y nunca había sido capaz de dar rienda suelta a su verdadero poder y fuerza sobre ellas, sin que las lastimara. Al final, lo había sentido más como una carga, para continuar haciéndolo. Era más fácil hacerlo con las mujeres vampiro, cuando se trata de sexo. Ellas podían aguantar la fuerza y la ferocidad de sus parejas sexuales y no se lastimaban con facilidad.

Edward sabía que era una locura seguir a la mujer humana, pero estaba desesperado. Necesitaba el sexo, y lo necesitaba pronto, de lo contrario se convertiría en una bestia peligrosa cuyos estados de ánimo no podrían ser controlados. Se convertiría en una amenaza no sólo para sí mismo, sino también para los que le rodeaban. Había trabajado muy duro en los últimos dos siglos, para que todos sus logros se fueran a la basura por una frustración sexual.

Menos de media hora después de que él salió de su casa, llegó a la oficina de su psiquiatra y entró con apuro. El tiempo era esencial. Nunca había sentido este tipo de urgencia antes.

—Gracias por recibirme en tan poco tiempo.

El Dr. Carlisle levantó una ceja:

—¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

—Algo sucedió—, le respondió Edward.

Él lo miró y los ojos del psiquiatra parpadearon.

—Oh. Dime quién es ella y lo que hizo.

—De eso se trata—dijo Edward, dejándose caer en el ataúd y extendiendo su cuerpo sobre el suave cojín—. No tengo idea.

Su médico le miró con incredulidad. Edward, en ninguna de sus sesiones había usado el ataúd. Siempre insistió en sentarse en la silla, o se paseaba impaciente por la habitación.

Mientras Edward recordaba el incidente con Bella, segundo a segundo, Carlisle escuchaba con atención, teniendo en cuenta cada palabra. Al mismo tiempo observaba la conducta, respiración y los movimientos de su paciente.

—¿Qué significa?— preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

—Interesante. ¿Y dices que con la stripper te quedaste frío después de que la otra mujer te había excitado?

—Como dije. Fue como si hubiera entrado en un congelador.

—Interesante—, volvió a decir Carlisle, y juntó los dedos delante de la cara con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón.

—En nuestra sesión de la semana pasada, mencionó que algo faltaba. ¿Puede explicarme eso?

—¿Ahora?— le preguntó Edward con una mirada exasperada.

—Creo que es importante en relación con este acontecimiento—, le contestó el médico.

—Está bien—, resopló Edward. —Yo sólo... no puedo realmente explicarlo. Había un vacío, no importando lo que hiciera, lo mucho que hubiese logrado. Siempre sentí como si no estaba completo, como si una parte importante de mí estaba perdida.

—¿En qué sentido?— preguntó el psiquiatra intrigado.

—Emocionalmente—, suspiró Edward. —Había un anhelo por algo que finalmente me completaría. Yo creí que esa unión habría llenado ese vacío. Tenía que ser eso.

—¿La unión con Tania? Yo lo dudo.

—¿Qué le hace decir eso doctor?

—Una unión de sangre no es más que la culminación formal de lo que ya existe—explicó Carlisle a su paciente. —El vínculo ya está ahí. El ritual solo lo formaliza. No puede completarte si todavía no has encontrado éste complemento en tu pareja.

—No lo entiendo. El ritual crea el vínculo. Eso es lo que me han enseñado.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. —Un error común entre nuestra especie.

—No sentía el vínculo con Tania, no como usted lo describe. Pensé que sería evidente más tarde, después del ritual.

—Confía en mí, no eres el único que lo cree. Si no sentiste la conexión con ella antes, entonces no estaban destinados a unirse. No es algo que se puede forzar. En cualquier caso, ahora entiendo mejor por qué reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo cuando las cosas se vinieron abajo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia el ataúd.

—¿Cómodo?

Edward sacudió su cabeza, y de repente se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. Al instante se levantó, poniendo distancia entre él y el ataúd.

—¿Qué mier...?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sin duda que la estaba perdiendo. No sólo no entendía la confusa explicación de Carlisle, sino que, nada en su vida tenía sentido en ese momento.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué? Maldita sea, ¿qué?— Edward necesitaba una respuesta. ¿Para qué estaba pagándole al curandero?

—Creo que sé qué pudo haberte sucedido. Al verte enfrentado a un ser humano vulnerable, te permitiste ser nuevamente vulnerable y quitaste tu muro de protección. Y tan pronto como estuviste con la mujer vampiro, la pared se volvió a subir y tu pene se volvió a bajar.

—Gracias por la ilustración tan colorida. ¿Supongo que me estás cobrando por esta idea?— Como si necesitara una imagen mental de su pene flácido.

—Mm, un mortal. Quiero decir, tal vez podría funcionar. Es muy posible. Muchos de los nuestros, tienen relaciones sexuales con seres humanos. Por supuesto, sería peligroso para ella, pero si tuviera cuidado... Bueno, sí, podría funcionar.

Edward le miró atónito. ¿Sobre qué estaba hablando el curandero? ¿Estaba hablándose a sí mismo?

—¡Maldita sea, doctor, ¿qué diablos hago ahora?

—Escucha, y haz por una vez lo que te sugiero. Sólo una vez. Encuentra a esa mujer y ten sexo con ella. Sácalo de tu sistema. Te prometo que una vez que la hayas tenido, tu cuerpo recordará como era y volverás a la normalidad. Confía en lo que te digo.

—Pero ella es una mortal. ¿No lo entiende?— El buen doctor no podía haber olvidado este pequeño detalle tan fácilmente.

—Comprendo perfectamente las implicaciones, créeme. Entiendo el peligro que ella correrá.

—No estoy tan seguro que lo entienda. Si pierdo el control, en serio podría mutilarla seriamente, posiblemente hasta matarla. En el calor de la pasión, la cautela es mi menor preocupación. No se sabe lo que haré. ¿Morderla? ¿Chuparle toda la sangre? ¿Matarla? La sola idea era repugnante. Edward continuó:

—Después de tan larga abstinencia, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que puedo controlar mi cuerpo?

—¿Qué es ella para ti? Nada, sólo un mortal, un ser humano. Toma lo que necesitas de ella, y sigue adelante con tu vida. Es necesario que tengas sexo con ella tan pronto como sea posible, de lo contrario, esta oportunidad podría escaparse. ¿No ves? Es como si fuera enviada a ayudarte. Hazlo, y deja de preocuparte por las consecuencias. Quién sabe, incluso ella podría disfrutarlo, teniendo en cuenta tu reputación...

Carlisle tuvo la audacia de reírse.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez podría hacerlo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en la cama. Siempre había mantenido su reputación. Sería cuidadoso, trataría de ser amable para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo. Tendría que asegurarse de eso. Era lo menos que podía hacer, darle una noche de placer por excelencia, un bonito recuerdo. Y si su médico pensó que era así de sencillo, tal vez lo era. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con su psiquiatra. Maldita sea, él solo quería tenerla sin remordimientos, y ahora tenía el permiso de su médico para hacerlo.

Bella se hundió en la tina con agua tibia y deseó haber comprado baño. Estaba de humor para un largo y caluroso baño y las burbujas habrían sido perfectas. Le dolía el cuerpo de la tensión. Trató de no pensar en el matón que la había agarrado, y trató de concentrarse en su salvador.

No había sido capaz de disfrutar de sus besos ya que, estaba más preocupada en su lucha con él. Demasiado tarde. Ya lo había arruinado. Con su suerte, él encontraría una participante más dispuesta en la stripper, que había sido obviamente, contratada para tal fin. Los hombres pueden ser como cerdos.

Si ella no hubiese sido tan mojigata, tal vez él habría enviado a sus amigos y a la stripper de viaje... ¡Ah!, ¿qué estaba pensando?

_Soñadora. Romántica empedernida_.

Hombres magníficos como él, no caían con pequeñas y aburridas auditoras como ella. Y además, estaba demasiado hambrienta por un poco de cariño. Bueno, tal vez mucho. Probablemente no había salido mucho últimamente, bueno, tal vez ni siquiera un poco. Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar? No había estado con un hombre hacía más de un año e incluso antes que eso, apenas y había salido.

¿Por qué un hombre como él estaría interesado en ella? Probablemente tenía todo tipo de mujeres desmayándose por él. Tenía el aspecto de un soltero perfecto. Sí, ya se había percatado de que no llevaba anillo de casado. Y era obvio que así era. Viviendo en una vieja casa victoriana en Nob Hill con un chofer privado y limusina, sólo olía a dinero, dinero viejo. Incluso no siendo de San Francisco, ella sabía que Nob Hill era un área muy cara.

Se había dado cuenta de la elegancia de la casa con su rico mobiliario, las pinturas antiguas en las paredes, la cara cristalería en la que había servido el brandy. El cuarto de baño en el que se había cambiado de ropa, había mostrado el mismo estilo elegante. Parecía que había comprado ya sea la casa en excelentes condiciones o restaurado cuidadosamente cada detalle de la época de la misma.

Pero el dinero ni siquiera figuraba en su atracción por él. El hombre expulsaba atractivo sexual de cada poro de su cuerpo. Y a ella le encantaría lamerle cada gota.

_¡Genial!_

Ahora no sería capaz de dormir toda la noche. Estaría pensando en el Príncipe Azul. Príncipe azul que la había besado, porque pensaba que ella era una stripper. ¿Se habría atrevido a hacerlo, incluso si hubiera sabido que era una simple auditora?

El trabajo. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Quería mirar los archivos que había enviado a su servidor virtual, sin que Stan se diera cuenta. A regañadientes, Bella salió de la bañera y se secó. Unas pocas horas de trabajo en la computadora probablemente la cansarían después de todo, para que ella pudiera dormir un poco antes de que regresara a la oficina por la mañana.

Mientras su computadora portátil arrancaba, se asomó al refrigerador. A excepción de las sobras de la cena de anoche, estaba vacío. Metió la caja en el microondas durante un par de minutos.

Bella se conectó a su servidor virtual y descargó los archivos. Largas filas y columnas de las transacciones, quedaron a su vista. Esto podría tomar un tiempo. Comió de la pasta sobrante, directamente desde el envase.

Tres horas más tarde, ella estaba molida. Sus ojos le dolían e incluso frotándolos cada dos minutos, no los hacía permanecer abiertos por más tiempo. Es hora de acostarse.  
Pero su merecido descanso no vendría.

Se tiró a la cama.

Se dio la vuelta.

Se acostó de un lado, boca arriba, boca abajo.

No servía de nada. El sueño no estaba destinado a venir. Un sonido la asustó. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Pero sentía un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, presionándola sobre el colchón. Unas manos la tocaban. Unos labios la besaban. Una lengua caliente le lamía el cuello. No era desagradable, pero era desconocido.

Un cuerpo manteniéndola abajo, muslos fuertes encerrándola. Una mano apartando su pelo del cuello. Una boca besando su cuello. Hasta que de pronto...

_¡No!_

Dientes afilados como hoja de afeitar, se aferraban a su cuello y le perforaban la piel. Líquido tibio le corría por el cuello. Pero la sensación no era dolorosa. ¡Era agradable...!

A continuación, un fuerte sonido repetitivo.

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_ La alarma. La despertó bruscamente. Ella se levantó. Era de día. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, donde ella había sentido la mordida, pero su piel era suave, perfecta como siempre. Ninguna herida. No había sangre. Sólo otro mal sueño.

Por lo menos había dormido, aunque no mucho. Probablemente sólo tres o cuatro horas en total.

Una mirada al reloj le dijo que ella tenía que llegar a la oficina, y pronto. Finalmente, había encontrado varias operaciones en los archivos que había revisado toda la noche, que no tenían sentido. Quería confirmar su hipótesis accediendo a la documentación original en papel. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en lo cierto.

Después de una ducha apresurada, Bella se vistió rápidamente y echó un vistazo a la ropa con la que había regresado, la de Edward. Por lo menos tendría una razón para volver a verlo. Bueno, era una excusa. Podía llevarle la ropa. Tal vez él la invitaría a entrar. Intentaría ir por la noche después del trabajo, esperando que estuviese en su casa. Solo, en su casa.

Un vistazo por la ventana le hizo saber que todavía estaba lloviznando. Sería mejor llevar su paraguas al trabajo hoy. Mientras buscaba en el armario del pasillo, escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó.

—Gregory, del piso de abajo. Tengo una entrega para usted.

A ella le gustaba el hecho de que hubiese un servicio de conserjería en el edificio. Le hacía sentirse más segura, especialmente después del ataque de la noche anterior.

Bella abrió la puerta y ni siquiera podía ver la cara de Gregory detrás de las dos docenas de rosas de color rojo que llevaba.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

El fuerte olor casi la abrumaba. Eran hermosas y tan rojas como la sangre.

—¡Guao! ¿Está usted seguro de que son para mí?

Sabía que nadie la conocía. Además, no era su cumpleaños o San Valentín o algún día especial por el estilo.

—Sí, el señor que les trajo me dio su nombre. Y esto.

Le entregó un perchero con ropa envuelta en plástico. Su ropa.

Edward. ¿Cómo había conseguido limpiar y secar la ropa tan rápido? ¿Edward estaba abajo? Su corazón se agitó con entusiasmo y sus manos le sudaron.

—Creo que hay una tarjeta con las flores—. Gregory dejó el jarrón con las flores en la mesita de noche en el vestíbulo, antes de irse.

—Gracias.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta y colgado su ropa en el armario, buscó la tarjeta. ¿Por qué él iba enviarle dos docenas de rosas rojas?

La tarjeta estaba escrita a mano, en bonitas letras antiguas.

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de anoche. ¿Me harías el honor de ir conmigo al teatro esta noche? ¿Puedo recogerte a las 7:00? Edward Cullen. P.D. Mi asistente Dave, está esperando abajo por su respuesta._

Las mariposas en su estómago empezaron a bailar. Tuvo que sentarse. Le estaba pidiendo salir.

En una cita.

¡Una cita!

¿Qué debería hacer primero? ¿Ir abajo y hablar con su asistente, o terminar de alistarse para el trabajo? Oh Dios, estaba nerviosa. Las mariposas en su estómago estaban revoloteando. Lo harían durante todo el día, estaba segura de eso.

Un joven estaba esperando pacientemente en el vestíbulo del edificio.  
—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Es usted el asistente del Señor Cullen? ¿ Dave?— Estaba vestido con un traje formal oscuro de negocios, así como el conductor de Edward de la noche anterior.

—Sí, señora. Me ha pedido que espere por su respuesta.

Su corazón se agitó. —Por favor dígale al Señor Cullen que estaría encantada de acompañarlo esta noche.

—Él estará feliz de escuchar eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a las puertas dobles para irse camino al trabajo.

—Ah, ¿señorita Swan?

Se volvió curiosa por ver qué más quería.

—¿Sí?

—El Sr. Cullen también me ha pedido, que le ofrezca llevarla a donde necesite ir.

—Ah, eso no es necesario. Sólo voy a trabajar. No está tan lejos. Gracias.

—Por favor, permítame. La limusina está afuera.

Galantemente abrió la puerta para ella y la llevó al coche. ¿Por qué Edward la malcriaba de esa manera? ¿O estaba soñando otra vez? Esto no podía ser real.

Bella le dio a Dave la dirección de la oficina y se acomodó para un suave viaje. El ruido de la ciudad no penetraba en el coche. Era casi como un pequeño refugio seguro. ¡Qué lujo! En algún lugar, en algún momento, tendría que pagar por este lujo, de alguna manera. Nada era gratis. No en su mundo.

A pesar de que ya había luz de día afuera, Edward estaba despierto. Estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir todavía. Tenía que saber si Bella aceptaría su invitación al teatro.

Después de volver de la oficina del Dr. Carlisle, había pasado el resto de la noche revisando los informes de las distintas ramas de su empresa, Scanguards.

Cuando había sido convertido en vampiro en el inicio del siglo XIX, se había dado cuenta muy rápidamente, de que incluso un vampiro necesitaba dinero para vivir. En un capricho, había empezado prestando sus servicios, para proteger a los viajeros de la noche. Resultó que la seguridad, era una empresa rentable. También significó que siempre habría una gran cantidad de maleantes y delincuentes de la que podría alimentarse, mientras al mismo tiempo protegía a un rico viajero o a un cargamento valioso.

Más tarde, había convertido su empresa de un solo hombre en una compañía, y contrató a otros vampiros con ideas afines. Como un vampiro, finalmente alcanzó el éxito que no pudo alcanzar como ser humano. Era irónico que, como un vampiro, él fuese capaz de proteger las mismas vidas que muchos de sus colegas vampiros querían destruir. Fue la forma de Edward, de preservar su humanidad.

Ahora su empresa extendida por todo el país, proporcionaba los guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas a corporaciones, celebridades, dignatarios extranjeros y otras personas. Mientras mantuvo la sede de la compañía en Nueva York, decidió retirarse a San Francisco para vivir una vida más tranquila y más normal. Tan normal como podría ser la vida de un vampiro.

Muchos de sus empleados eran vampiros, en su mayoría trabajaban como guardias de noche o guardaespaldas. Había preparado varios directivos humanos, que se convirtieron en la cara diurna de Scanguards y así poder tratar con el público. Muy pocos de sus empleados humanos lo conocían o lo habían visto, y Edward no reconocería a muchos de sus empleados humanos, si se topaban con él en la calle. A él le gustaba de esa manera.

Se mantuvo fuera del día a día del negocio, pero le gustaba estar al día mediante la revisión de todos los informes importantes de las diversas ramas. Sólo intervendría si las cosas empezaban a desviarse. Siempre había pequeños problemas en alguna parte, pero confiaba en sus directores para cuidar de las cosas pequeñas. No le gustaba manejar problemas pequeños.

Tyler, Emmett y Félix trabajaban para él. Tyler estaba a cargo de la contratación de vampiros, Emmett trataba los bienes raíces y Félix era el jefe de Informática. Su amistad no se interponía en el trabajo; bueno, la mayoría de las veces por lo menos. Aro había comenzado a juntarse con ellos, desde que él y Félix se habían convertido en pareja casi nueve meses antes.

Las cortinas oscuras de la habitación de Edward, lujosamente decorada, estaban extendidas mientras él se sentó en su cama de cuatro pilares y ojeaba los informes, cada pocos segundos mirando su teléfono celular. Había enviado a su asistente Dave, al apartamento de Bella hace más de media hora y todavía no había recibido un mensaje de texto, en respuesta.

Dave era humano. Era los ojos y oídos de Edward durante el día; uno de los muy pocos humanos que sabían que Edward era un vampiro. Edward había salvado a Dave de una vida de crímenes, y su protegido le pagaba con lealtad y dedicación.

Carlos, que era un vampiro, era su chofer, mayordomo y asistente personal en la noche. Los empleados personales de Edward, ganaban más que muchos directivos de grandes empresas. No es que fuese extraordinariamente generoso, pero conocía la naturaleza humana y de los vampiros muy bien. Si al personal se les pagaba muy bien y se trataban aún mejor, serían leales. Y la lealtad era primordial para él.

¿Qué detuvo a Dave tanto tiempo? ¿Bella no se había levantado aún? Miró el reloj antiguo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, y él estaba muy cansado. Como un vampiro, podía quedarse despierto durante el día, pero con una capacidad reducida. Sus sentidos no eran tan agudos, y su energía era más baja que lo normal. Por supuesto que no podía salir a la calle, porque los rayos del sol lo reducirían a cenizas. Pero podía moverse dentro de la casa, siempre y cuando la luz directa del sol no lo tocara.

Un zumbido lo alertó de un mensaje en su celular. Lo vio.

_Ella dijo que sí._

¡Sí!¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Edward no podía recordar cuál había sido la última vez que había estado tan entusiasmado por ver a una mujer. O entusiasmado con lo que fuera. Se aseguraría que fuese perfecto. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Ya podía imaginar las cosas que haría con ella, la forma en que la tocaría, cómo iba a sumergirse en ella hasta que estuviera completamente gastado. Este sería su real, pero tardío, regalo de cumpleaños.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de****Stephenie Meyer****, y es una Adaptación del libro Serie Vampiros de Scanguards 01 - La Mortal Amada de Samson de Tina Folsom perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de contener su irritación por la renuencia de Stan a cumplir con su petición.

—No, los registros electrónicos no son suficientes. Voy a necesitar los documentos de respaldo para estas operaciones—, ella insistió y miró a Stan que rondaba sobre su escritorio, un gesto que interpretó como una intimidación. No funcionaría en ella, además del hecho que ella odiaba cuando la gente que apenas conocía, se acercara tanto a ella.

El entrenamiento que había recibido acerca de cómo tratar con clientes difíciles, le enseñó a no mostrar sus emociones. Mientras ella miraba, el sudor se acumulaba en la frente de Stan. Su rostro se mantenía firme, tal y como había practicado a menudo frente al espejo. Ella no tenía necesidad de ver su reflejo, sabía exactamente cómo sus músculos faciales se sentían cuando lo hacía bien.

—No los tenemos aquí. Están en un depósito en Oyster Point.

No era una buena excusa. No cualquier excusa funcionaba con ella.

—¿Dónde está Oyster Point?— ella preguntó.

—Al sur de San Francisco.

—Bueno, eso no debería ser demasiado problema entonces. Tráelos esta tarde.

A pesar de que no estaba familiarizada con San Francisco y sus alrededores, sabía dónde quedaba el sur de San Francisco, ya que había pasado por ahí en el camino desde el aeropuerto. No podía tomar más de veinte minutos llegar a la instalación en Oyster Point.

—Voy a hacer la petición, pero no puedo garantizar que los van a enviar esta tarde. Es un proveedor externo que utilizamos para esto, y no tengo ninguna influencia sobre la rapidez con que trabajan—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Sólo tráelos aquí. Si no están aquí esta tarde, los quiero mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Mañana ya es viernes, y la verdad es que no quiero pasar mi fin de semana en la oficina. Supongo que usted tampoco.

Ella le dio otra firme mirada, asegurándose de que su máscara inflexible todavía estaba en su lugar. Si ella tenía que amenazarlo con trabajar el fin de semana, así sería. No quería decir que tuviera la intención de trabajar este fin de semana. Ella tenía la esperanza de hacer algo de turismo el sábado y el domingo. El plan era concluir la auditoría el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Estaba segura de que para entonces ya habría resuelto el misterio oculto en los libros.  
Lo que había descubierto hasta ahora era prometedor. Parecía que alguien estaba manipulando las entradas de la depreciación en los libros. Ella confió en su instinto el cual le dijo que había algo sospechoso. Estaba hecho de forma muy metódica, y parecía que había estado sucediendo durante casi un año.

Sólo un año, extraño. Bella miró las fechas en su pantalla de nuevo, y confirmó el período de tiempo. ¿Por qué los registros del año en curso y el anterior ya estarían en el depósito? La mayoría de las empresas, sólo enviarían al almacén, los registros de más de tres años... No le gustaba como sonaba, ni un poco.

La razón por la que le pidió los documentos originales a Stan, era porque necesitaba saber quien había iniciado y autorizado las transacciones. Las entradas en la computadora, no lo demostraban. Las entradas de los datos, eran hechas por empleados de bajo nivel y las aprobaciones eran otorgadas generalmente por los empleados de rangos superiores.

Bella era plenamente consciente de que a pesar de que estaba totalmente en contra de la política de la empresa, muchos empleados compartían las claves de inicios de sesión, cuando se encontraban en una crisis y necesitaban que las cosas se hicieran. Por lo tanto, mientras ella sabía cuál usuario había aprobado la transacción en cuestión, sólo los documentos originales confirmarían quién realmente habría sido. Y quien sea que estuviese iniciando y aprobando estas transacciones, tendría problemas una vez que ella escribiera su informe.

—Me voy a comer _dim sum_ en Chinatown—dijo Stan de repentinamente. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Bella recordó que la noche anterior no había llegado a disfrutar de su comida china y ahora sentía un antojo por ella. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—En realidad, eso sería genial. Me muero de hambre.

—Vamos pues.

Tomó la chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y siguió a Stan. A pesar de que ella ya había estado en San Francisco durante casi una semana, esta fue la primera vez que Stan le había pedido que lo acompañara a almorzar. Todos los demás días, siempre le había parecido que tenía prisa a la hora de almuerzo, salía corriendo de la oficina tan pronto como ella salía para su descanso.

Dim sum sería una distracción bienvenida y esperaba que el día pasara más rápido. Ella estaba ansiosa a que llegaran las siete, y su cita con Edward. ¿Qué se pondría? No había traído nada realmente elegante. ¿Tal vez podría pasar por una tienda después del trabajo y comprar algo adecuado?

Caminó por las empinadas calles hacia Chinatown, al lado de Stan. Él parecía estar muy en forma, aunque no se veía así.

—¿Has probado dim sum antes?— preguntó él.

—Por supuesto. Lo como todo el tiempo en Nueva York. Pero creo que nuestro Chinatown no es tan grande como el de ustedes.

Pensaba que debía mantener una pequeña charla superficial con él.

—Leí en alguna parte que Chinatown de San Francisco era el más grande en los . No estoy seguro si es cierto, pero podría ser—. Stan parecía sorprendentemente hablador. —Por aquí hay un montón de tiendas, y si vas a unas pocas cuadras hacia Stockton, hay algunas tiendas de comidas bastantes decentes. Aquí abajo, hay sobre todo baratijas, recuerdos y toneladas de turistas.

—Sí, me di cuenta. He pasado por aquí al mediodía, y las aceras estaban tan llenas que ni se podía caminar.

Ella miró a la Grant Street, la calle principal de Chinatown. El lugar estaba lleno de turistas y comerciantes.

—Estará aún más lleno este fin de semana. Es el Año Nuevo chino, y habrá un desfile el sábado por la noche. Es posible que quieras verlo. Normalmente voy con los niños. A ellos les encanta. Habrá un dragón y todo tipo de cosas divertidas.

—Tal vez le echaré un vistazo.

Ella siguió a Stan al restaurante chino de aspecto descuidado. Estaba lleno mayormente por clientes chinos, lo que siempre era una buena señal. La anfitriona les condujo a una mesa. El mantel rojo estaba cubierto con una placa de vidrio que limpió rápidamente.

—¿Para beber?— dijo la mesera a manera cortante casi hasta el punto de ser hostil.

—Té—, dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Apuesto a que estás ansiosa de regresar a casa y dormir en tu propia cama.

—Absolutamente— sonrió ella. _No_. Después de conocer a Edward, ella deseaba poder prolongar su estancia para ver a qué llevarían las cosas. Pero no estaba en las cartas.

—Debe ser duro tener que viajar constantemente por trabajo.

Bella asintió distraídamente. Nunca había pensado en eso. En realidad, era una bendición estar fuera tanto tiempo. Al menos no tendría que admitir, lo sola que estaba realmente en su pequeño apartamento en Nueva York. Cuando ella estaba en la carretera y hospedándose en hoteles, podía pretender a otros que llevaba una vida interesante. Nadie podría llegar a conocerla lo suficiente como para ver a través de ella y darse cuenta que no tenía nada por qué volver.

No tenía hermanos o hermanas, bueno, de todos modos ya no podría. Su madre había tenido problemas para concebir, y Bella le había rogado tener un hermanito o hermanita por años cuando aún era una niña. Cuando su madre súbitamente había quedado de nuevo a la edad de casi treinta y cinco años, toda la familia había estado en éxtasis. Poco más de un año después, su mundo se había derrumbado, y su hermanito había muerto. Su madre nunca fue la misma después de eso.

Su padre era casi diez años mayor que su madre y ahora estaba en un hogar para enfermos de Alzheimer. Él ya no la reconocía, y mientras ella se ocupaba de él económicamente, había dejado de verlo. Ella era una extraña para él, y eso le dolía cada vez que lo veía.

Su madre había muerto dos años antes. Fue una bendición que su padre no lo supiera. El Alzheimer ya había reclamado mucho de su consciente para que él supiera que su amada esposa de más de cuarenta años había muerto de cáncer. Los médicos le mantenían al día de su condición, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Parecía cómodo, y la casa que ella había elegido para él fue una de las mejores. Ya no quedaba ningún miembro de su familia, que alguna vez fue feliz.

—Bella, ¿quiere alguno de estos?— Stan la sacó de sus recuerdos deprimentes.

La camarera les mostró una bandeja con bolas de masa pequeña.

—Sí, claro.

Ella metió una bola de masa en la salsa de soya y se la comió.

—Esto está delicioso. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Por lo menos una o dos veces por semana. Es muy conveniente para la oficina. Mi esposa odia la comida china, por lo que normalmente recibo mi dosis durante la semana. Ah, lo que me recuerda que mi mujer me preguntó a qué hora estaría de regreso en casa, para la cena de esta noche. Porque iba a cocinar su plato especial.

Bella notó la rara y curiosa mirada de Stan

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en dejar la oficina a las cinco de la tarde.

Ella probablemente podría comprar alguna ropa en menos de media hora, y después...

—¿A las cinco? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Algún plan?— La pregunta de él fue tan casual, que ella casi no lo escuchó...

Y luego tomar una ducha, afeitarse las piernas, arreglarse las uñas de los pies...

—En realidad, yo voy a ir al teatro.

Tal vez rosa para las uñas de los pies. ¿El color rojo sería muy agresivo?

—Eso suena divertido. ¿Qué irás a ver?

A ella le encantaba el escenario y siempre se emocionó cuando supo que iba a ver una obra de teatro. Pero esta vez la razón de su entusiasmo tenía un nombre diferente.

—No lo sé realmente.

Bella evitaba sus ojos, por miedo a que reflejaran su entusiasmo por la cita que se acercaba. No le importaba lo que iba a ver, siempre y cuando el hombre sentado a su lado fuera Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que no sabes?— Stan pareció confundido.

—Saldré con un conocido, y olvidé por completo preguntarle qué obra veríamos.

Un conocido. Ella quería que Edward fuese mucho más que eso, por lo menos un conocido con quien pudiera tener sexo. Mucho sexo. Cantidades de buen sexo. Si era tan bueno en la cama como su beso prometía, habría montones de buen sexo.

¿Se estaba poniendo caluroso en el restaurante?

—¿Demasiado picante?

—¿Qué?— Bella levantó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Stan.

—El dumpling—, le contestó Stan señalando su plato.

—Sí, sí. Creo que le puse demasiada salsa picante.

Probablemente era mejor no pensar más en el sexo, mientras comía con Stan. O en la oficina durante el resto del día dado el caso, sobre todo porque no había aire acondicionado en el edificio.

Edward deseaba poder ver su reflejo en un espejo, pero dado a que los vampiros no podían reflejarse en los espejos, tuvo que conformarse con Carlos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Apuesto—. Carlos no era un vampiro de muchas palabras.

Edward jugaba con el cuello de su camisa. —¿Demasiado? ¿Debería cambiarme a algo menos llamativo?

Llevaba pantalones oscuros y una simple camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, sin corbata. Quería verse casual, pero no demasiado. Él jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa nuevamente.

—Si no lo conociera mejor, señor, diría que está nervioso por lo de esta noche.

—¿Me has visto alguna vez nervioso, Carlos?— desvió Edward.

—Nunca, señor. Ni una sola vez en los casi dieciocho años que he estado trabajando para usted. Usted es la confianza personificada, lo que hace extraña a esta ocasión, si me permite decirlo.

_Buen punto._

—¿Tanto tiempo ha sido?

—Sí, de hecho.

Edward recordó muy bien la oscura noche de octubre, cuando tuvo que tomar la fatídica decisión. ¿Salvar a Carlos o dejarlo morir?

—¿Te arrepientes de eso?— preguntó Edward.

En realidad se arrepentía de haber sometido a Carlos a la vida como vampiro, pero en aquel entonces, sólo había tenido unos segundos para tomar una decisión. Los atacantes de Carlos lo habían dejado herido de muerte. Si no lo hubiera convertido, la vida de Carlos se habría terminado.

Carlos levantó las cejas. —¿Lamentar que trabajo para un caballero?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward respondió: —No soy un santo. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Pero usted es un caballero. Creo que su madre, que en paz descanse, estaría orgullosa de usted. Debió haber sido una mujer extraordinaria, habiendo criado a un hijo como usted.

—Te habría agradado—, sonrió Edward e hizo una pausa—.

—Carlos, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo más? Quiero decir, ¿no deseas iniciar una carrera diferente?

—No hay nada que prefiera hacer más, que trabajar para usted.

—Me alegra oír eso. Sabes, estaría muy perdido sin ti. Mi casa y mi vida serían un desastre si no te tuviera.

—Gracias señor, ¿Nos vamos?— Carlos señaló la puerta principal, como siempre, tratando de mantenerlo a la hora prevista.

—¿Estás seguro que me veo bien?— Edward sintió su frente arrugarse.

—Sí, señor—. Carlos asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó con su abrigo, antes de abrirle la puerta principal. Había dejado de llover de nuevo, y parecía que iba a estar seco, por unas cuantas horas al menos.

Mientras Edward se acomodaba en el asiento trasero de la limusina, se preguntó cómo debería de actuar. ¿Casual y dulce? ¿Agresivo? ¿Sexy? Maldita sea, no tenía idea de lo que funcionaría para ella. Aparte de su nombre y dónde vivía, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ella. Bueno, Dave también le informó donde trabajaba, pero no tenía idea de lo que realmente hacía. El edificio en el que Dave la había dejado, albergaba a más de veinte empresas diferentes. Tal vez debería haber instruido a Dave para investigarla un poco más, de esa forma estaría armado con un poco más, que solo su encanto para afrontar la velada, y meterla en la cama. Su cama.

Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, dado a que había arruinado la noche anterior, actuando como un idiota. Tal vez un enfoque dulce y encantador, funcionaría mejor con ella. Trataría eso primero. Una conversación ligera, mucha risa, nada pesado. Era un buen plan. Podría hacer eso.

El viaje fue corto, demasiado corto para que él pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Detuvo a Carlos para que no saliera del coche.

—Gracias Carlos, la recogeré yo mismo.

Edward entró desde la oscura calle hacia el vestíbulo. Amaba a los meses de invierno, ya que las puestas de sol llegaban temprano, y le daban noches más largas y más oportunidades para estar afuera.

El encargado del lobby lo anunció por teléfono.

Edward esperaba pacientemente, preparándose para una espera de por lo menos diez minutos. Él sabía cómo eran las mujeres. Ciertamente, las mujeres vampiro con las que había salido, lo dejaban siempre esperando, como si fuera una ley no escrita, nunca estar listas a tiempo. Las mujeres humanas sin duda no eran diferentes.

El vestíbulo estaba decorado con un gran mural, y admiró la obra de arte. No había estado ahí por mucho tiempo. Su empresa poseía un par de condominios en el edificio. Los usaban para asociados fuera de la ciudad, pero él nunca había visitado alguno de ellos por sí mismo. Emmett estaba a cargo de lidiar con todos sus bienes inmuebles.

—Edward.

La voz de Bella lo hizo girar sobre sus talones. Le había tomado menos de dos minutos para bajar. ¿Era realmente ella? Se veía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. La noche anterior había estado empapada, pero ahora su largo pelo castaño colgaba de su cabeza como la seda. Su rostro era claro, y si usaba algún tipo de maquillaje, no era visible. Sus ojos marrones brillaban. Vestía una falda negra con revuelos y una blusa violeta atada a un lado. Estaba deseoso de desatar ese nudo y desenvolverla.

—Bella—. Tomó su mano hacia su boca, dándole un suave beso. —Gracias por aceptar mi invitación—. Su perfume lo atrapó de inmediato y se envolvió a su alrededor como un capullo.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa encantadora. —Me alegro de verte.

—¿Vamos?— preguntó él, ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo.

Bella enganchó su mano. Queriendo sentir más de ella, puso su mano derecha sobre sus dedos, presionándolos suavemente hacia abajo. Ella era suave y cálida. Esta noche esos dedos lo tocarían en todos los lugares correctos, al igual que sus manos memorizarían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

Edward no tenía ni idea. Le había pedido a Dave que le consiguiera las mejores entradas a cualquiera que fuese considerado el mejor espectáculo en la ciudad y había olvidado por completo preguntarle de qué se trataba. Había guardado las entradas en el bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlos.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Me encantan las sorpresas.

Tendría muchas sorpresas con él. Esperaba que todas buenas.

Él la ayudó a subir al coche y se dirigió a su conductor. —Estamos listos, Carlos.

A medida que la limusina se alejaba de la acera, Edward abrió el bar en frente de él. Sacó un plato pequeño con sushi y canapés.

—Pensé que probablemente todavía no habías comido.

—Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte—. Bella se sonrojó, y el color se veía bien en ella. Tal vez él podría encontrar otras maneras, para que la sangre llegara a sus mejillas.

—¿Champán?— le ofreció mientras abría la botella. Sirvió dos copas y le dio una. Hicieron un brindis y la miró.

—Puede ser que te cause una mejor impresión que la de anoche.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Eso fue inesperado. ¿Podría ahora pasar de dulce y encantador, a sexy y ardiente? Una parte de su anatomía sin duda ponía el voto de un "¡sí!", desde ese momento.

_¡Tranquilo chico!_

Edward se movió en su asiento y señaló los canapés. —¿De cuál quieres?

Ella estiró la mano hacia un trozo de sushi. Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó la pieza, y la guió hacia su boca.

—Abre—, le pidió en voz baja.

Ella obedeció al instante, y suavemente colocó la pequeña pieza de sushi en su boca. Brevemente su dedo rozó sus labios mientras lo hacía, y no fue accidental. Ella se lo comió.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No, tuve una cena de negocios temprano—, mintió, —y además, me gusta mucho más alimentarte.

No es que no le hubiera encantado la idea de que ella lo alimentara, pero el sushi no estaba exactamente en su menú. Los vampiros no comen alimentos sólidos. Se dio cuenta del creciente deseo en sus ojos, mientras miraba su boca. Él imaginó esos labios sobre su piel desnuda. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su piel al roce de su boca?

—¿Puedes darme otro?— Su voz era suave, sedosa, tentadora. ¿Acaso ella sabía que se trataba de juegos previos?

Edward colocó un canapé en su boca y provocativamente dejó su dedo en sus labios, hasta que ella le respondió cerrándolos sobre la punta de su dedo. En cámara lenta, retiró su dedo y dejó que se deslizaran sobre sus labios cerrados.

Ya podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo a ella. Diez segundos más, y le daría otra furiosa erección.

—¿Te gusta mi elección de comida?

No era la elección de los alimentos sobre lo que quería discutir.

—Podría conseguirte cualquier cosa que quisieras.

La pregunta de -¿qué más?- estaba implícita. Preferiblemente una parte de su cuerpo. De preferencia la que actualmente pedía más espacio en sus pantalones.

—No, esto es absolutamente perfecto—. Sus ojos le recorrieron su cuerpo, enviando un escalofrío de anticipación a sus entrañas.

—¿Más?— ¿Cuánto podría ella resistir antes de colapsar en sus brazos, desnuda, caliente, y exhausta?

—Hoy estoy hambrienta.

Bella jugaba su juego, y él le gustaba. No había nada tímido en ella. Le mostró lo que quería y no se avergonzaba de ello. Un signo de una mujer fuerte. Estaba ansioso de ver cómo iba a ser en la cama, si es que acaso llegaba alguna vez a una cama, y no le caía encima en algún otro lado. Lo que era una clara posibilidad.

—Creo que tendré que seguirte alimentando. No quiero que nadie empiece un rumor que no alimento a mis invitados. Nadie se va hambriento de nada después de estar conmigo.

Ella reaccionó a sus palabras lamiendo su labio inferior, y parecía que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Él dirigió su mirada hacia sus pechos involuntariamente, mientras su visión periférica notaba un cambio en ellos, sus pezones se habían endurecido y se presionaban a través de la tela de su blusa. Su pene respondió de la misma manera inclinándose hacia ella.

Cuando le dio el canapé siguiente, ella tomó su mano, y tan pronto como se había tragado la comida, sus labios se abrieron nuevamente. Lenta y deliberadamente, haló uno de sus dedos hacia su boca y lo lamió para limpiarlo. Él contuvo el aliento. Ella lo chupó con suavidad, y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Ella hizo lo mismo con el dedo siguiente. Edward sintió que su pene se tensionaba hacia ella, pidiendo ser el siguiente en su línea para sentir esos deliciosos labios. Cuando ella lo soltó, él acarició sus labios con el dedo húmedo.

—Delicioso—. Bella se movió en su silla, cambiando la forma en que cruzaba las piernas, atrayendo sus ojos hacia sus pantorrillas. Él admiraba las suaves curvas de su piel perfecta.

Él no quería nada más que besarla, pero tenía que esperar. Por ahora quería llevar la temperatura del cuerpo al punto de ebullición y disfrutar de la vista de sus pezones endurecidos. Por desgracia, era su propia temperatura corporal la que iba en aumento. Tal vez debería pedir a Carlos que encendiera el aire acondicionado.

El trayecto hasta el teatro era demasiado corto, sobre todo porque se estaba divirtiendo mucho. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo a través de la actuación de dos horas, no tenía ni idea. Estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para regalarle las entradas a cualquier transeúnte que pasara y llevarla de vuelta a su casa inmediatamente. Pero estaba preocupado porque su incontrolable deseo por ella la asustara y la hiciera retroceder. No podía correr el riesgo.

—Señor, estamos aquí—le anunció Carlos mientras el coche se detenía.

Bella miró a Edward con atención mientras él la ayudaba a salir del coche como un perfecto caballero, como si los pocos minutos de juego erótico no hubiesen ocurrido. Él era mortalmente sexy, y el toque de los dedos en sus labios, la habían excitado más de lo que quisiera que alguien supiera. Si un simple toque le hizo eso, estaría dirigiéndose al abismo en breve.

Apenas podía creer lo audaz que había sido estando en el coche. Ella no era normalmente el tipo de mujeres que va tras un hombre, pero todas sus inhibiciones se habían ido por la ventana tan pronto como él, le dio la primera pieza de sushi. Potencialmente, toda la situación podría haber sido vergonzosa, sobre todo si él hubiese retirado sus dedos. Pero no lo hizo. Había participado.

En la marquesina del teatro, se dio cuenta de que la obra que había venido a ver era el musical _Wicked_. Había oído cosas buenas sobre el musical y había querido verlo cuando estaba en Nueva York.

Mientras Edward la guiaba a través de la multitud, puso su mano posesivamente en la parte baja de la espalda. Era un gesto comúnmente aceptado para una cita, pero después de lo que habían compartido en el coche, se sintió más sexual que cualquier otra cosa, y ella no quería cambiar nada al respecto.

Ellos estaban sentados en las filas de en medio de la orquesta con una grandiosa vista del escenario. Su hombro rozó contra el de ella mientras se sentaban uno junto al otro. Le acercó hacia su mano el programa. Sus manos se tocaron cuando ella lo tomó, y sintió una ola de fuego atravesándola hasta su vientre. Nunca había conocido a alguien, que pudiera enviar ese tipo de sensaciones a través de su cuerpo, con un simple toque. Ella no podía mirarlo por el temor a que él viese en su rostro lo excitada que estaba.

—Espero que disfrutes de esto—. Ella sintió el susurro al oído y no estaba segura que se haya referido a la obra. ¿O era la única con una sola idea en la mente? Se volvió hacia él para tratar de leerlo. No, no era la única. El brillo perverso en sus ojos lo confirmaba.

—Creo que lo haré—, respondió ella.

Su boca estaba a tan sólo un par de centímetros de la suya. ¿Qué tan fácil sería besarlo?

—Me aseguraré de ello.

El se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa.

Las luces se atenuaron, y poco a poco las voces en la audiencia, cesaron. Todo quedó en silencio, a la espera. Casi podía sentir el cosquilleo de la electricidad entre ellos, cuando ella de pronto sintió su mano sobre la suya. El hombre más sexy que había conocido, estaba tomando su mano en la oscuridad de un teatro. El toque evocaba imágenes de sexo caliente, y ella sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar como resultado.

Edward le tomo la mano durante todo el primer acto y sólo la soltaba en ocasiones para aplaudir. Ella notó que la miraba de lado varias veces, pero ella no le regresaba la mirada. Le preocupada mucho que sus buenos modales la abandonaran, como ratas que abandonan un barco que se hunde, y lo tomaría allí mismo, en el teatro. No necesitaba o quería ninguna audiencia para lo que quería hacerle.

Cuando se encendieron las luces para el intermedio, él soltó su mano.

—Se está poniendo caluroso aquí—. Ella se abanicó la cara con las manos.

—Muy caluroso. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Lo que ella necesitaba, era salpicar un poco de agua en su cara antes de que espontáneamente se quemara. O tal vez una ducha de agua fría para apagar las llamas que sentía a través de su vientre.

—Eso sería genial.

Se levantaron y se abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia el bar. Edward estaba justo detrás de ella, con su mano en la cintura guiándola delante de él. Cuando llegó a un congestionamiento en la puerta, ella se detuvo bruscamente, incapaz de ir más lejos. El cuerpo de Edward de repente se amoldó hacia su espalda. Su pecho se sentía fuerte y duro, y su mano, que había descansado en su cintura, ahora se deslizaba alrededor de su estómago para mantenerla cerca de él.

—Creo que estaremos atrapados aquí por un tiempo.

A pesar de su comentario, él parecía despreocupado por la situación. Su mano estaba íntimamente puesta, bajo su estómago, sus dedos sentían los bordes de la ropa interior a través de su falda. Sutilmente, ella presionó su cuerpo hacia él y sintió la silueta rígida de su erección contra su espalda baja. Sus manos sobre el vientre, la mantenían en su lugar de manera que no pudiera rozarlo más. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo?

—Bella, tendremos que ser pacientes.

Ella sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello y sus labios casi rozarle la piel. Sus palabras le dijeron que había notado sus movimientos traviesos y que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento descarado?

—La paciencia es sobrevalorada, ¿no te parece?

Su réplica provocó una sonrisa en él, pero no la soltó de la íntima posición en la que la tenía atrapada. Por el contrario, se sentía como si la acercase más a él, ¿o estaba su erección creciendo? Sus dedos parecían deslizarse ligeramente más abajo, provocativamente presionando contra la parte superior de su pubis.

—Disculpa. ¿Te estás poniendo demasiado caliente?

Su voz sonaba casi inocente, cuando sus manos eran todo lo contrario.

—Me gusta el calor—, le dijo ella.

Ninguno de los otros espectadores podía ver la respuesta a su afirmación, pero Bella podía sentirla.

Edward lentamente frotó su pulgar contra su sexo, la fina tela de su falda apenas proporcionaba alguna barrera. Su nariz sintió el aroma de ella: el dulce aroma de su excitación. Ella lo sorprendió con lo lejos que lo dejó ir, y si no hubieran muchos testigos a su alrededor, él la tomaría ahí mismo, de pie.

Todo lo que se necesitaba era levantar su falda, despojarla de su ropa interior, y ella sería suya para tomarla. Sin siquiera tocarla, sabía que ella ya estaba mojada, lo suficientemente húmeda para que él se deslizara sin resistencia. ¿Qué haría si la apartaba y encontraba un rincón oscuro en algún lugar del teatro? ¿Estaría dispuesta?

Antes de que pudiera formar un plan, el congestionamiento se disolvió, y tuvo que soltarla de su íntimo abrazo. Se movieron hacia el bar.

—¿Qué quieres?— Tenía problemas para hacer que su voz sonara normal. Sólo podía oír la lujuria y el deseo de su cuerpo, que tenía dificultad para controlar.

—Sólo un poco de agua, por favor.

Mientras ordenaba, Bella se excusó para encontrar el baño de mujeres y lo dejó en el bar. Sus ojos la siguieron. Ella tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos. ¿Cómo podría una mujer como ella estar sin ataduras? ¿Estaban todos esos tipos humanos allá afuera ciegos? Como fuera, al menos no tendría que luchar contra la competencia. Sería toda suya pronto. Muy pronto.

—Ilusiones—. La voz detrás de él era la que no quería escuchar nunca más. ¿Debería ignorarla e irse?

—Dije…— ella repitió.

Edward se dio la vuelta. —Te oí la primera vez, Tania.

Su voz tenía un borde afilado como una navaja para afeitar, que siempre empleaba cuando trataba con enemigos. Echó un vistazo a la belleza de alta estatura frente a él. Estaba vestida extravagantemente, su largo cabello rubio reposado artísticamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. El corsé de su vestido acentuaban sus pechos, y el verde oscuro de su vestido, complementaban el color de su cabello y su piel. Era impresionante, pero no él no se dejó engañar, ya no.

—Un poco tenso, ¿no?

—Nada que te importe—, contestó él. —¿No deberías estar de camino hacia alguna fiesta de disfraces en alguna parte del infierno?

Edward tomó la botella de agua que el camarero le entregó y pagó.

—Definitivamente tenso. ¿Así que es verdad, entonces?

Él le dio una mirada penetrante, negándose a tan siquiera adivinar, a dónde se dirigía ella con su insinuación.

—Vete a jugar tus juegos con alguien más. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no me importa tu compañía.

—Una vez lo hiciste. De hecho, la anhelabas. ¿No te acuerdas?

Oh, él recordó. —No recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, dado a que yo estaba temporalmente loco en ese entonces. Así que ¿por qué no sigues adelante? Debe de haber un montón de chicos ricos en la ciudad con los que no te has acostado todavía. ¿O has hecho tu camino acostándote con ellos ya?

—Por lo menos a ellos se les levanta.

Su tono suave desmintió el veneno en sus palabras. Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino, con indiferencia.

Edward murmuraba entre dientes. ¿Cómo le hubiera gustado romper su pequeño cuello. Casi podía oír el ruido que haría cuando se rompiera.

—Deberías ser cuidadosa con las mentiras que esparces—, le advirtió en voz baja. —Las mentiras puede matar a la gente. Incluso a gente como tú.

—No se llaman mentiras si son ciertas. Así que, parece que te desarmé.

¡Maldita Lane! Ella realmente difundía rumores más rápido que nadie que él conociese.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No te sienta—. No quería volver a sentir el toque de Tania de nuevo. La sola idea le repugnaba. ¿Cómo podría haber disfrutado sus malignas manos sobre él, era un misterio.

—Si vuelves a mí te puedo arreglar—, fanfarroneó ella, obviamente, convencida de su poder de seducción.

—No puedes arreglar lo que no está roto.

Verdad. Él había estado así sólo un día atrás, pero ahora, gracias a Bella, todo estaba funcionando bien.

—Mentiroso.

—No te tocaría ni aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra. Por lo tanto, déjame en paz.

Edward se dio la vuelta y ella agarró su brazo. Él se volteó y le lanzó una mirada venenosa, sacudiendo su brazo lejos de ella.

—Cariño, lo siento por tardarme tanto—, la voz de Bella de repente sonó a su lado.

Él sintió su cálida mano sobre su brazo, instantáneamente relajando sus músculos tensos. Agradecido, se volvió hacia ella.

—Aquí está el agua, dulzura.

De reojo, podía ver a Tania sorprendida. Ella se quedó congelada observándolos, mientras que él ponía su mano en la espalda de Bella para alejarse.

—Gracias.

Él mantuvo su voz baja mientras caminaban por la zona del bar.

—Parecía que querías alejarte de ella—. Había una pregunta no formulada en su voz.

—Si, lo quería.

—¿Alguien que conoces?

¿Debería de decírselo? No haría ningún daño.

—Ex-Novia.

—Ah. Ella es hermosa—, Bella le comentó con voz deprimida.

—Sólo en el exterior—. Edward supo lo ella sintió. Las mujeres, ya sean humanas o vampiros, eran predecibles de una manera: siempre se comparaban con otras mujeres. Él tenía que hacer que ella dejase de preocuparse por eso. La llevó a una esquina, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres más hermosa que cualquier mujer que he conocido. Y si no hubiera tanta gente aquí, yo te demostraría lo deseable que creo que eres.

Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla con suavidad. La quería besar, pero no ahí, porque sabía que no sería capaz de detenerse una vez que comenzara. En su lugar, tomó su mano hasta su boca y le besó la punta de los dedos. Su piel era cálida y dulce. Le mordió su dedo índice y lo puso entre sus labios, cerrándolos a su alrededor, dejando que su lengua jugara con él.

—Edward...— Su voz no era más que un susurro.

La miró mientras ella cerro sus ojos y aspiró profundamente, hasta que soltó de su dedo. Estaba más que satisfecho con el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Ella respondió a cada uno de sus movimientos seductores, y ni siquiera estaba usando el control mental de los vampiros. Así era, ¡él no lo estaba haciendo! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Cada interacción con ella había sido total y absolutamente carente de cualquier control mental de su parte.

Los vampiros utilizaban el control mental para poner pensamientos en la mente de sus víctimas, que les permitía acercarse y alimentarse de ellos, y luego, para borrar sus memorias, para que no tuvieran ningún recuerdo de los acontecimientos.

Puesto que Edward no se alimentaba de seres humanos a menos que fuera una emergencia, rara vez tenía la necesidad de utilizar el control mental. Bebía sangre adquirida a través de un banco de sangre y estaba contento con eso. No era exactamente lo mismo que la sangre caliente y palpitante que viene directamente de las venas de un ser humano, pero era suficiente para satisfacer su hambre y nutrir su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, cuando él había sido un vampiro nuevo, y no había tal cosa como un banco de sangre, había tomado la sangre directamente de los seres humanos. A veces, él había tomado demasiado y por eso había matado accidentalmente a los humanos. Con los años había aprendido a controlarse mejor a sí mismo. Cuando la sangre se hizo disponible en el mercado comercial, se había cambiado a ello.

No había utilizado el control mental desde hace tiempo, y no se le había ocurrido usarlo en Bella, aunque quería estar absolutamente seguro de tener relaciones sexuales con ella esta noche. Usar el control de la mente le habría asegurado eso.

Pero la respuesta a su toque, le había dado la certeza absoluta de que él no tenía necesidad de utilizar sus habilidades de vampiro en ella.

—Debemos volver a nuestros asientos. No creo que nos queramos perder el segundo acto.

—No, no querríamos perdernos nada—. El tono ronco de su voz, indicó a él, que no estaba hablando de la obra.

Edward sintió que su pantalón se ajustaba instantáneamente. Este no era el momento de tener otra erección, pero por desgracia, no tenía ningún control sobre él. Mejor era esconderse en la oscuridad del teatro.

Él la miró de un lado, mientras observaban el segundo acto en silencio. La deseaba tanto, que era doloroso esperar. En la oscuridad, le tomó la mano y la encontró con voluntad de aceptar su toque. Necesitaba más. Era una tontería sentirse como un niño, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vacilante guió la mano de ella hacia su muslo donde la dejó. ¿La quitaría de ahí?

No podía seguir la acción en el escenario, cuando había un misterio mucho más excitante, al lado de él. Mientras le soltaba la mano, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Era el momento para que ella se sintiera libre de retirar su mano, o dejarla donde estaba, ardiendo a través de la tela de sus pantalones, enviando ondas de choque de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Bella no hizo nada, su mano no se apartó, pero no se quedó donde la había dejado. En cambio, su mano se movió suavemente a lo largo de su muslo, arriba y abajo, acariciándolo, ahora moviéndose más arriba. Maldita sea, ¡ella lo estaba matando! Su erección luchaba contra sus pantalones, y no tenía manera de acomodar el espacio reducido para sentirse mucho más cómodo.

Su cálida mano subió a la cima de sus muslos. Él estaba a punto de acabar, y entonces, ¿cuándo se va a acabar esta maldita obra? Edward contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba. Ella se rió en silencio. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Bella se apoyó en él, y sintió su boca cerca de su oído mientras le susurraba:

—No debes de jugar con fuego si no puedes soportar el calor.

Por todos los demonios, estaba tocándolo como a un violín, convirtiéndolo en puré con sus manos. Y ella lo sabía muy bien. Siempre había pensado de sí mismo como el depredador, pero ella dio un giro al juego, cambiándolo de su papel habitual. No veía la hora de cambiar los papeles más tarde. Él lo disfrutaría mucho.

—La venganza es una perra.

— ¡Chh!— lo reprendió una voz detrás de él.

Edward tomó su mano de nuevo, deteniéndola de acariciarlo más, pero aún así, manteniéndola en su muslo. Él podía manejar eso, solo eso. No había tenido tanta diversión con una mujer desde que había sido un adolescente y humano. Como un vampiro, todo lo relacionado con el sexo, había sido caliente y pesado, sin verdadera diversión y juegos. Bueno, esto era demasiado caliente y pesado, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el humor en todo. Se preguntó si ella podía despertar su lado más tranquilo y hacerle sentir despreocupado y relajado de nuevo.

No podía recordar la última vez que había bromeado con una mujer, pero con Bella, todo parecía tan fácil. Ella no se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, hacía casi fácil olvidarse de lo que él era. Lo trataba como un hombre normal. Por supuesto que lo haría. No tenía idea de lo que era. No importaba, no esta noche. Esta noche la llevaría a su cama, y él sería sólo un hombre, un hombre que la deseaba. Olvidaría que era un vampiro.


End file.
